Night and Moon, a Tale of Two Lives
by MoonOfYomi
Summary: This story is a prequel to my story Saharah, and tells the tale of how the lives of Sesshomaru and Yomi went before the gods chose to intervene. Look inside for full Summary
1. Chapter 1 Omiah

**SUMMARY**

Having observed the lives of two of the most important demon in the demon's world, from the day they were born onto their deaths, the angels not liking what they saw decided to go into the past to change it. This story tells the tale of the lives of Sesshomaru and Yomi as the angel's had observed them. Explore and observe what forced the gods to eventually make such a drastic decision that would ultimately change the future of the entire demon's World for centuries to come.

In this work I have taken the effort to write a story based on a _what we didn't know_ concept, sort of a fill-in-the-blanks kind of tale. If you were ever curious to what Sesshomaru's childhood was like, and or ever wondered how Yomi overcame his blindness to become a king then this is the story to read. Rated M just to be safe for later chapters.

All **nonecanon** material entierly made up by me. If you have any questions PM me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and I certainly do not or intend to profit from this work in any way.

Proem

_The heavens see all  
>The heavens know all<br>The heavens hear all  
>Under the sun,<br>Upon the earth  
>And what lies therein<br>In the beyond  
>And underneath<em>

**Omiah**

In the year 775 AD, in a remote village in the desert of Djudea, a woman's voice cried out, "Heaven help us!" Alongside her, screams resounded throughout the mountainous region of the Demon's World. It was the middle of the day, but this fact did not seem to faze a certain demon, a mazoku of terrible power and stature who appeared on the outskirts of the land and began to assail its residences. His assault was relentless. The victims being merely humble Seirim, a race of human-like demon goats, armed with only farming tools and simple weapons, were no match for the mazoku. In the end, the able men were killed, their village was pillaged and the women were molested and raped.

The massacre continued throughout the countryside, village after village slaughtered until the demon eventually tired and moved on. Only then did the attacks come to an end. Soon the shattered community regrouped, and recovering from the horror of the experience sought after much prayer to return to the lives they knew. Though try they did, it wasn't long before they discovered that normality would never again be as it was. Trouble soon rekindled when announcements were made that several women assailed by the demon had become pregnant, and that these women had been virgins before the attack.

To the Seirim, virginity was sacred. In Seirim Law a young Seirim was to remain a virgin for a thousand years. The rights for marriage were given at eight hundred and then the right to bear children was only permitted a full century later. But these young women that were impregnated were each in the tender early years of three hundred years or younger.

The outcries of this atrocity rivaled even the assault itself, and within the months to follow sons were born, each of them bearing of signs of the mazoku. Some with markings some without, but all of them bore odd features of feet instead of cloven hooves and extra horns. No one knew who the demon was that attacked their villages or why he did it, only that he was a Bennai'Jinn, _an unknown demon and a monster_. Born fatherless, the children were to become known as Ben'jinn; illegitimate sons of an unknown demon. Deemed impure as the work of evil and unfit for Seirim heritage, the children were dismissed as lesser beings, viewed as no better than vermin.

In one isolated village that lay at the foot of a mountain, where the Third Temple of Rajul of Elliem was built upon its summit, there lived such a Ben'jinn child. His name was Omiah, and he was among the first of his kind to be born. Larger and stronger than most, Omiah Ben'jinn was no ordinary child.

Little did anyone know, in centuries to come this child would grow up to become king of a third of the Demon's World, a demon worthy of legend and known only as Yomi. This is where his story began. Born a Seirim and Mazoku hybrid the child Yomi had a tough life, for not only did he receive little love from family, he lived in a region of the demon's world where there was little food or water.

Located in the far southeast, the desert of Djudea was among one of the most desolate lands of all the surface realms of the Demon's World. Considered a wasteland, locals would often be heard saying, 'One could find more to survive on in the depths of Hell than here,' and being a child that required the bounty of living flesh to survive only made life even more difficult for Yomi.

His mother Ishiiha was the petit and virtuous daughter of Ishar, wife of the elder and the head household of the village. Seirim villages had no names, nor were they known on any map. All Seirim knew the location of fellow villages by heart alone and never shared that information with others, those they considered outsiders. Seirim life was a world to itself.

Associated with Judaism, the Seirim bore a direct relationship with humans in that they took part in the ceremonies that would take place in Human World. During the festival of the Seirim called 'The Releasing of Bonds Ceremony,' humans would commit to a period of fasting were they would meditate and pray for forgiveness of their sins to the Lord of Heaven. Where at the end of this period of prayer and fasting, a great feast would be held and sacrifices would be offered to finalize the ceremony. Two goats, one for God and the other, laden with the sins of the peoples by the head priest and would be released into the desert as a sacrifice for the demon Azazel. A stoned Satan that had once been a demon, he turned into an angel and is believed by man and jinnikin to reside in a desolate gave where he had been buried alive after incurring the wrath of the Lord of the Heavens long ago.

Believed to be the master of sin, not the creator of it, there was a saying, "Though Satan the Great Evil One laid down the book of sin for the world to read, it was Azazel and his cohorts that taught the world how to read it." However the Seirim, being the direct descendants of the kin of Azazel, had their own beliefs.

There was a legend often taught to children by their mothers that spoke of the lover of Azazel, the demon once known as the Grace of the Moon. One night when Omiah and his half brother Ishmar, also a Ben'jinn and borne from Ishiiha's sister Lilia, had gone to bed hungry his mother soothed them by telling them the story she called the 'Legend of Saharah.' It went, as she began, "_Long, long ago there was once a Seirim who was so virtuous and good that the heavens smiled upon him. So bright was his smile that the gods took notice and invited him into Heaven. Once there he became a mighty angel who served the heavens for many years. Until one day when he had descended upon the world on a mission, he met a demon by the name of Saharah. So beautiful was the demon before him that he instantly fell in love and carried the demon away with him back to Heaven. And there they lived happily for many years, until one fateful day Saharah died mysteriously and the heavens swept away h'er soul._"

"But if they were in heaven how did s'he die?" Omiah had asked, "I thought everyone in Heaven lived forever?"

"Why did Saharah die? Did s'he do something wrong?" asked Ishmar.

"It is unknown," said Ishiiha, while stroking back a loose strand of the child's black hair from his forehead. "But the story does not tell that Lord Saharah ever became an angel, and only angels can live forever. For they exist within the embrace of God, where as we as demon must live beneath that grace."

"Why must we live beneath it?" asked Ishmar, seeming somewhat disturbed by this. Ishiiha noticed, and replied assuring him that it was no such bad thing. "Because we are imperfect beings, and therefore do not know such grace." Ishiiha answered, though lamenting her own words as she spoke them.

Satisfied with this for an answer, yet not liking what they were hearing, Omiah and Ishmar contently listened as Ishiiha finished her tale. "_All we know is that s'he died. Lord Azazel was so grieved that he lost his hold on his embrace and fell to earth, and just as both of you asked he too could not understand why one of such grace and beauty had to die where as he was to live forever. And so he wandered the earth searching for this answer, though it is said he never found it. However, since the earth is a place of corruption and many evils, it took its toll on his mind and he succumbed to the sins of the world and lost his way._

It was then that he committed the sins that he has been charged for. He and his cohorts engaged in many crimes and wrong doings and taught the world many sins they were forbidden by the heavens to know. Why he did this, it is unknown, but many believe it was because of his heartache over the loss of his beloved Saharah that compelled him into such darkness."

"What did he do?" asked Omiah, the open curiosity shown brightly in his star shaped dark brown eyes.

"He did many things," his mother answered.

"But what… what could have been so bad?"

"He did many things indeed," responded the grandmother Ishar, figuring this as her time to chime in and fill in the details. She knew her daughter was much too modest to tell the child what he wanted to know. "Azazel was many things," she started off by saying, coming up to sit before the children beside her daughter. Her drawn face rimmed with streaks of gray in her long dark hair. "But being a fool was probably the worst of them," she said in a rather matter-of fact way.

"When he descended to earth he ended up cohabiting with humans. It was to them that he taught the ways of aggression and vanity. By teaching the men how to make deadly weapons so they could fight more deadly battles, and the women how to make cosmetic to make them more beautiful, he single handily enriched the world of sin with more sin then it needed."

"But it wasn't single handedly, he wasn't alone," Ishiiha countered.

"Of course he wasn't, it's known that two hundred other angels followed and did the same, teaching all sorts of things to the humans. Things they weren't supposed to be teaching. Things the poor humans never needed to know, but they did so in his example."

"But why did they do that? What's so wrong about teaching things to humans?" Omiah asked.

"Because there are certain things the good Lord didn't want them to know. Humans are simple minded and can be ignorant and foolish creatures; because they are mortal they naturally don't have the patience or the heart not to bide through life simply as the Lord would will them to, which is only to love Him and to keep their piece. Humans go through life like we go through days: they have the dawn which is the instant they are born. Then there is the day which is their life and then the evening when they grow old, then die when the night comes. That is how life is for a human."

"So they only live one day?" Ishmar asked, completely amazed.

Ishar grinned and laughed slightly at the boy, being one of the few that would willingly indulge in him. "No," she mused, "not just one, they have years, but it's the best way to understand them. Life for them is fleeting; they are there one minute gone the next. They do not have lives like us who live for centuries. Our existence is like the passing of an entire year compared to a single day a human lives for."

"For that I don't blame them, it would be sad to be a mortal. They're exposed to so much they just don't understand or have the time to."

"And they aren't meant to, says the good Lord in Heaven. Oh, but they have enough time to understand enough. A human's mind can perceive like lightening. Supposedly they were born all knowing in love when they were created, but then they lost that when life became too much for them. It is said that once you learn to cry that the world of darkness is exposed to you and you end up living in a world of shadow."

"Mother, the boys!" Ishiiha objected instantly to the negativity to which her mother had described.

"Nonsense, let them hear it," Ishar countered, waving her off, yet without fully dismissing her modesty. "It's important to be aware of these things, especially for young boys like these two. You see, this is what happened to Azazel when Saharah died. Azazel cried, and when he did that is when he fell from the grace he had known all his life. So you see he was a fool, too foolish to accept that things happen, terrible things that not even he could control, and that if you're not strong enough you can lose your heart to it and end up lost in a world of shadow."

"That's enough, mother. Now can I finish the story?"

"Of course." Kissing her daughter on the forehead, the elder Seirim got up and returned to her own business.

When she left Ishiiha continued, "_Because of these crimes, the heavens seized him and he was sentenced to an eternity of punishment on a bed of stones beneath the desert lands. But before his sentence could be carried out, a voice cried out for him from heaven that pled for his forgiveness. This voice was the voice of Saharah, whose soul salvaged by the gods became a great spirit of such excellence and wonder the angels could not resist from taking heed, and she pled to the gods that if the spirit of Azazel were to last till the Day of Judgment beneath the land, that he's soul could be redeemed._

So passionate was Saharah's plea that the gods found they could not refuse such a request from one so beloved as s'he. They granted Saharah's request, and said that if Azazel survives in his imprisonment till Day of Judgment then he may be granted the chance for redemption, and thus his soul may be saved. So grateful was Saharah to the gods for this that s'he opted for a way to assist him. While thanking the heavens with every intent of h'er heart, s'he casted h'er demon soul into the sky. When s'he did this, h'er soul burst into a ball of silver light that illuminated the entire sky and shone brighter than all the stars. This light that s'he created became the soul of moon, the very same moon that continues to shine until this day, showing the way for Azazel's soul so he may know the way back to Heaven when he awakens, and many believe that it does so even as he sleeps.

This is why Saharah is also known as the Moon that shines for the damned, the Moon of Hell, a constant reminder to those lost in the darkness that redemption is always possible should they chose to pray for it with all of their heart."

"Even us then though we're Ben'jinn?" asked Ishmar.

Ishiiha felt a dagger shoot through her heart. She simply smiled, and replied, "Yes."

The children were at a loss, for the moral of the tale taught them nothing but to pray a lot and fear ever falling in love or risk succumbing to shadow, but it was a traditional children's tale nonetheless. Ishiiha continued, "_And so ever since then the Seirim have prayed for Azazel so we may assist Saharah and help make the forgiveness of Azazel's soul possible by the heavens, and absolve of his sins for all time. This is why we take the goats that the humans release into the desert into our homes, because it is believed that the sins they carry with them manifests as sand and new stones upon which he is continuously pelted_."

"Why? Wasn't he already punished for doing wrong?" asked Ishmar.

"Yes he was," Ishiiha said softly, "that is why we must pray to relieve him. The humans believe that if they continue to blame him for their own sins that he would be the one to be punished for them instead. That is also why when we are born we take the sins from the goats upon ourselves to redeem them so we may lift the weight on him by doing good deeds, and by being virtuous and chaste."

"Humans are so stupid!" Omiah snapped, intending to speak louder than he did, but Ishiiha silenced him.  
>"No!" she said harshly. "Do not pass judgment like that, for we the Seirim are not perfect either, if so then we would all be angels living forever in heaven, but we are not now are we? Humans are no different; they simply do not know heaven either and are no closer to it than we are. So never allow yourself to be so judgmental of others that way, or judgment will be casted down upon you tenfold if you do."<p>

From a young age Omiah had always taken his mother's words to heart, and though he tried being the things she said he should be, he found the trials of Seirim life to be quite difficult. He was not a stationary child, and bore a wild and restless spirit that had a hard time remembering the proper words for any prayer or the reasoning behind certain rules and principles. Some being why he couldn't assist the workers in the fields, stand at the head of the village altar or hunt for food after sundown.

It was Seirim Law that all Seirim, regardless of age, had to be within the village premises at sun set. The reason for this was simple: it's the time the Tanim, or the Jackal race, come out to prowl. Natural predators of the Seirim, the land was populated with as many Tanim villages as it was of Seirim. There was an understanding forged between the two races, which settled in one being day dwelling and the other nocturnal. It was a natural development that became accepted as law.

It was written: should any Seirim be caught outside its village after dark by Tanim hand, he or she was then considered property of the Jackals; in other words, they were fair game. Young Omiah learned the hard way, after having suffered an assault from a jackal one evening after sneaking out once all had fallen asleep.

Omiah had always been aware of the awakening activities of the late night hours; the call of the insects and cries of the beasts sang out to him through the evening air. To him it seemed the world only came alive after dark, and with an empty stomach and driven by hunger he found it too hard to sit by and wait for morning.

He snuck out; indeed, hunting was easier at night then during the day. Under the glow of the moon, everything was in plain sight and most of the life in the world was sleeping. Omiah found he was able to come alive as if he were a beast himself.

The Tanim were beasts that hunted for prey and so was he; he wondered why should he be bound by Country Law when he was like them, and different from a Seirim—Omiah Ben'jinn was no ordinary Seirim. He was a beast of prey that prowled the night, '_Tanim look out or Omiah just might steal your prey._' He'd think to himself, playfully seeking to make the best use of his time.

He did this many times, and as he did his hunts were always much more successful than during the day. Half the time he'd catch enough to share with Ishmar. So before dawn he would store away his kill in a brush or under the sand in a marked place, and then retrieve it for Ishmar at sun rise.

But then one fateful night after spotting a weasel, he chased it to its den under a bolder out in the valley outside their village, but the thing plunged down its hole before he could catch it. Not willing to give up too easily, he began clawing through the sand when the commotion drew the attention of a wandering Tanim that was passing by on the road.

Recognizing the child digging through the sand as Seirim, the Jackal saw his opportunity for a fair meal. The Tanim lunged at Omiah but missed. Omiah leapt though the Tanim's claw, catching his leg and leaving a long scratch; after that Omiah ran all the way back home and dove into the house, awakening everyone.

His household was furious, and he was scolded like he's never been. They screamed and shouted at him and called him all sorts of ugly things, but he never understood it. The only one that was silent was his mother, who sat by and just looked sad. She kept staring at him, but wouldn't say a word. Later it was his grandmother Ishar that explained it, telling him a story about a rebellious Seirim boy who lived not too long ago in a village in the south of the land.

The tale went like this: _Several years ago, there was a young Seirim boy by the name of Radu that had no respect for the law. Night after night he would run out into the fields and work the soil, thinking this could help the village get ahead on the following day's work. Well since the fields where Seirim grow their crops always lay outside the fencing, the boy, though well meaning in his work, was still breaking the country law by working after dark outside the village._

So one day a Tanim, just like the one Omiah had met, came along and saw him. Seeing the working boy as an easy meal, the Tanim caught the child and went to leave when he was spotted by the men of the village, who had been drawn out because of the strange noises they heard from the boy and his work.

At once they began to shout at the Tanim, and grabbing their tools, they attacked the jackal and killed it. They saved the boy, but there was a witness. Now the next day, the elder of the Tanim clan to which the slain Tanim belonged came to the village and demanded to know why his kin was slain.

The Seirim had no choice but to confess and explain to the elder that the men of the village saw him attack one of their children and took action. The elder then asked for when did the attack occur, and when they admitted the hour the Tanim were outraged. In the end, the Elder took upon himself the right of the law and demanded a sacrifice from the village, both in exchange for the lost prey and the life that was taken; an even bounty of two sacrifices.

And so that day because of the child's disregard for the law, both he and his mother were handed over to the Tanim and were never seen or heard from again.

Omiah had never imagined that his actions could cause the village or even his mother so much pain or trouble; he was just doing what made sense to him. That hunting should be done at night just seemed the best time for it, but the risks were too high. Omiah didn't know what to do, so he went hungry.

Like the night, the village shrines were off limits to Ben'jinn for no more than their impurity. The same went for the work in the fields, believing that the soiled hands of a Ben'jinn or even of their mothers could contaminate the ground that fed the village and cause others to possibly fall ill, or contaminate their prayers. Nor were they permitted to tend to the goats, for they were considered sacred animals, and they were not. 'Only clean hands can purify sin, and the hands of a Ben'jinn are born unclean!'

But over it all he tried his best to please, to hunt and to provide food for his family. During his day's hunt he would bring home beetles for Ishmar or the occasional lizard or a scorpion with its stinger ripped off, or the roots or cactus flowers for his mother that bore a sweet fragrance. He always made sure he took his share before returning home so he had something in his stomach and wouldn't need to share it. For this, the villagers called him greedy.

On the day he was born, Omiah had received the sin for greed upon on his brow from the Goat of Azazel, and so being declared a greedy child by his kinsmen was an obvious expression of their dislike of him, even over the other Ben'jinn children. And with the fact that Seirim don't eat meat, but live entirely on oats and grasses was viewed as yet more evidence of the same. They would say, "There that abomination is at it again! Maybe if he would find some use for himself that could serve us, it would take his mind away from his stomach! None of the other boys behave as careless and unruly as he."

But being a growing boy as he was, Yomi could not ignore the hunger that grew inside of him, and as he got older it only became worse. Seirim children, like most demons of the Djudean region, grew at a mortal's pace, so by the time he was the equivalent of the age of a ten year old, he was indeed ten years old and would only cease to age once he matured. At twelve, Omiah was still at his mother's breasts, which the villagers thought was profane. Being of the nature she was, and since it was against a Seirim's nature to kill, Ishiiha felt it was all she could do.

Her milk was a life saver for him, yet the villager criticized her for it, saying she was indulging him and spoiling him too much for having nursed him for so long. "The child doesn't deserve it; he's greedy enough as it is and he's much too old. He won't be right for it and you'll only suffer the more for it!"  
>Her relatives would berate her, though she rarely listened. "He's my son, and what else can I do? I feel if I do not feed him, he could fall ill or even die." She would reply to them.<br>Yet she was always countered upon with proclaimed practical sense, "So let him die, not any use to us is he? He can't even work the fields!"

Omiah, after observing the moon one evening, asked his mother, "If we're good, then Azazel will be able to be with Saharah again?"

And Ishiiha responded, with a smile. "Yes, we hope so."

"Will he be able to go back to Heaven, and marry Saharah? Isn't he over one thousand years old?"

Ishiiha took her son and kissed him on the forehead, and said to him, "Yes…that is what we all pray for."

Not long after this, a goat in the care of the village where Omiah dwelt passed on during the night. Its death was from old age. The Seirim considered this a natural blessing bestowed by Heaven. A ritual was held honoring the goat for its long days, for it is believed that the longer a goat lives the more chance the people have of dissolving the sins it carried from the human world. Upon death, it is believed that the goat receives amends and the sins are relived, so long as all the residents in the village were righteous and kept their traditions. Of course not accounting the Benn'jinn, for it would be considered a blight onto Azazel should he be forced to rely on the impurities of a Benn'jinn.

Nonetheless on this occasion there was one instance that differed from the previous ceremonies, and the Ben'jinn mother Ishiiha requested that instead of burning the goat's dead body, which was the tradition to do in their village, that they should permit the Benn'jinn boys to feast on it. As controversial as this was, the elder allowed it and young Yomi ate amongst his brothers. It was a meal he would never forget, for not only was it was the first time he had a decent meal, but had ever felt the sensation of a full stomach.

After the feast the boys all ran out in to the valley, which was their usual hunting ground to play for the day. And for the hours until sundown they celebrated, and played a game of war. It was a sort of reenactment of the day their village got attacked, all seven boys split up into sides. Four of them, including Yomi and Ishmar, were the villagers and the remaining three represented the rampaging mazoku. They began the game by gathering in the valley, pretending to be minding their own business while the other boys would run up and attack.

They would switch off of course, Yomi played both roles and was the last one standing each time. The boy Tura seemed to be his only rival and Ishmar was the first on the ground with every round. He ended up quitting after a constant bloody nose and having counted too many bruises. The other boys laughed at this calling him an _athi'ben'jinn_, a _woman-ben'jinn_, and that he represented the women. Beaten and weak he left the field in tears; Yomi was forced to defend him being the only one that was obligated.

However, because of this activity it didn't last long for hunger to soon come crashing back with force. Greater drive and yearning for fulfillment of hunger took hold, and suddenly all the boys begun to crave the flesh of the sacred goats. Soon with his hunger having got the better of him, Omiah snuck out during the night and out of desperation for food smothered one of the goats. Such a task proved difficult. The goat struggled, but he held on to it with a cloth full of mud pressed to its snout. Knowing that without air the creature would suffocate, and its soul would leave. The gods would absolve it and all would be well.

After what felt like a frantic struggle he persevered. The beast suffocated and collapsed dead on the ground. Not expecting the struggle to have gone on for as long as it did, Omiah stood dumbstruck over the body, his breath coming in hastened short gasps. Barely able to believe what he had done, he looked around. No one was coming out, so no one saw— '_Good_,' he thought. '_So nobody knows and will know_.' Satisfied, he left the goat to be found the same as the first. He snuck back inside his small hut and pretended to sleep.

The following morning there was a commotion. At first he was excited, for he thought that because another goat had died _mysteriously_, he would have a chance at another fulfilling meal. But what happened next quickly put an end to that hope.

The men outside began to holler; their voices were loud and angry, and many were complaining why the goat was found dead when it should not be. It was then that the young Omiah had realized his error, where in the dark he had chosen a goat that was much too young and healthy to have died of natural causes in the span of a single night. He left mud caked to its snout and forgot to clean it off, so it was obvious that someone had killed it. And not only that but, as the men were quick to point out, that amongst the goat's body was the evidence of a struggle. Foot prints were seen on the ground going to and from the body to a certain hut where young Omiah and Ishmar slept.

Seeing that the tracks were footprints, it was determined at once that the culprit could only have been a Ben'jinn. Having followed the tracks to the hut, both the children Ishmar and Omiah were seized and brought to center of the village, where they were presented before their grandfather the elder. When they were accused Ishmar instantly began to cry, but Omiah said nothing. He didn't realize though that while he stood silent before the crowd and his grandfather, both his hands and feet were still dirty from the mud he used. This was noticed and he was signaled out as the culprit.

Ishmar was grabbed and pulled back out of the way while the crowd took hold of Omiah. Only one set of tracks was identified and when they brought him over to compare the tracks with the length of his foot, Ishmar was cleared of any suspicion, but Omiah would be condemned to death by stoning, which was the term of the law. Should any transgression be committed upon the Goats of Azazel, the penalty was death by stoning.

Viewing the crime was seen as a deliberate assault on Azazel, there was no absolution. The execution was to take place at noon the following day, which was the customary time for pretty much any form of punishment or discipline. The Seirim believed that the sun in its highest position endowed the criminal with the full wrath and judgment by the Lord of Heavens, permitting they're souls to receive the harshest of punishments.

Despite protest from his mother, who could not bear the horror of seeing her only son executed for any reason, the village proceeded and young Omiah was lead from the elder's house, the home in which he was born. Back again to the center of the village where he was encircled by the villagers, family amongst them. All of whom had bundles of lime stone gathered amongst them.

Lime stone gave a sharper sting when hit with it. Seirim reserved them for only the worse of crimes, and this qualified. In his short twelve years of life Omiah had seen little. He had heard of these things, stoning, executions happening before, but had never been witness to them. From those stories he understood little of what it meant to be put to death, or what the true penalty of a real crime was. He didn't know if he should be afraid or how afraid he should be. All he knew was what was happening right before him, the entire village; what was once his home turned into a chaotic and angry mob, everything was wrong and unfamiliar…and the ugly words and scowling faces.

He didn't understand it until the first stone was thrown. He didn't know who threw it, but it hit him right in the brow just beside his left horn and instantly left a mark. Seirim are earth demons and so aren't much different physically from humans, especially in their weakest state, and so when cut they bleed and when beaten they bruise. The wound on his brow both bruised and bleed, but what struck him more with the realization of fear was the pain. He knew this was a punishment, what he got for killing a goat, but what he didn't expect was what was to come next.

'Why?' he thought. He was starving to death, a child of skin and bones and still nursing at his mother's breasts at age twelve; it was either that or starve. He got a taste of real food, food that he desperately needed and should have been his God given right to seize and feast as any naturally born predator must do. He craved that food, he killed for it, and for it he was to be put to death.

The thought had only an instant to sink in before the shower of stones fell upon him. His mother screamed, but it was drowned out by the drone of the crowd. The other boys stood by in horror, unable to believe what they were seeing. Omiah had done what they all were thinking, and as they observed the result a deep brooding resentment began to build within them, especially in Ishmar.

They were predators, impure beings that could not relate to Seirim ways and understanding the very same as Omiah. Any of them could be the one being punished, punished for doing what he must to survive, which was the right of every living being.

Deciding he could take no more, for Omiah was his brother and the only other demon in the village that tried to help him other than Ishiiha, he had a sudden moment of courage and for one moment forgot his weakness. He snatched a stone from the ground to toss it at the crowd. With that he began to holler, "Get away from my brother! Leave him alone!"

The other children saw this and saw the reaction he got from those it hit in the crowd; they began to do the same. Angry and frustrated and compelled by hunger all at once, the boys took their aggression out on the crowd and began to shower the executioners with stones. The chaos caused a break in the circle and Ishiiha fell onto her son, shielding him with her body. The boys kept throwing and a hole opened up in the midst of the chaos amongst the clashing Seirim. Ishiiha said to her son, "Go!"

Omiah, in tears and riddled with pain, cuts, gashes, and bruises leapt up and ran.

He didn't know how far he went, but that he didn't stop running until he needed to breathe and cry. The reality of what had happened was still settling in, but he knew that somehow he had escaped. He had run from something he should not have been able to escape from and he was alive.

He escaped into the dessert, hurt and starving with nowhere to go. Eventually he was picked up by a caravan of slave traders after collapsing in the road. The demons that were with him in the caged cart that he was thrown into gave him water so he would live, yet thinking amongst themselves that it was probably better off that he didn't. Regardless of the difficulty, when an opportunity presented itself he slipped the grasp of his captors and fled into the desert. Considering the boy more than useless from the beginning they didn't bother in pursuing him, and so again he escaped.

Wandering for what felt like days on the open desert, it came to the point that his body could no longer handle the stress of his blight. He collapsed in the wilderness unknown to anyone, or so he thought. In the sky as vultures circled high above, a demon that bore the same pattern of horns as he upon his head appeared before him.

This demon was a mazoku, a powerful demon of his time. He picked up Omiah and carried him away to his camp in the desert. Omiah awoke to find himself splayed on a mat beside a low camp fire with a wet cloth rested on his brow. Beside him, seated on a rock was the largest and most monstrous looking demon he had ever seen. A beast without a doubt, he was all muscles with grayish brown skin old and withered and riddled with black markings. Omiah learned much later that these were cultural demon markings of the mazoku. They covered his entire body and half of his face, which was angular and appeared strangely small for his mane and body. His hair was long and big, like the body of a porcupine, and fell down the full length of his back to rest on the ground behind him.

As his vision cleared, he could not keep himself from staring at him. Knowing that he should be more afraid than he was, he couldn't help himself from feeling a deep fascination of the demon that was before him. When he looked at him, his eyes bore an extraordinary and other worldly silver glow.

He wanted to ask who the demon was but could barely muster the strength to keep his eyes open. Eventually the demon ladled a cup of broth from a pot over the fire and said to him, "It'll do you good kid, drink up."

He obeyed, and the drink brought life into him that he had never known. The demon laughed when Omiah suddenly leapt up, turning from near death to lively and awake. It was then that he was able to ask him who he was and why he saved him, but the demon wouldn't answer. Instead he explained to him what he had done, and gave him the reason why his strength was able to be replenished so quickly. "It's because you're mazoku, child; you're one of us and that means you must hunt and feed boy. That broth there I made for you came from a human I killed not long ago." And he pointed to a body lying on the ground, motioning for him to go over and have a look at it. Omiah walked in that direction and there in the sand lay a human man. His heart and liver had been carved out and his head lay in a position that seemed oddly out of place, as if the bone beneath had been broken.

"I shatter its neck to kill instantly, but usually I don't bother. Though for you kid, I would advise it. Kill them quick and you should have no problems. And eat them while they're fresh. Take whatever you want or need. You have the right to do it. You're mazoku so it's necessary; not even the gods can say you don't have the right to take what you need in order to survive, boy. It's anyone's God given right."

"Just heed this," the demon said next. "Don't ever eat them alive. Be sure you kill them first and give time for the soul to depart, you don't want to risk ending up like me." And he pointed to himself in an odd away that seemed rather significant, yet to Omiah's eyes he didn't know why.

Omiah looked at the demon, and realized he seemed strangely solemn. He didn't know what he meant by this, and thought to ask but didn't need to. "Ingesting souls causes their deaths to consume you; it'll drag you down to the depths before you'll know it. Many demons will try to tell you it's the best way to gain power, but don't listen to them. Those bastards are just headed for the pit no different than I. You stay at a distance…stay safe, and you'll be alright."

He didn't say much more after that. But after a few days when Omiah fully regained his strength, he led him to a passage that crossed into the human world, so he could begin his lesions in human hunting. Along the way, he explained to him the ways of discerning paths to the human world from ordinary roads, and how not to mistake them from one another. After that he lead him to a village and pointed out an old farmer house at the edge of town, slightly apart from the rest where there were many children running about.

"Now remember what I told you boy: be quick, and make sure no one sees you. Take the prey. Kill it and make your way back to that road. Be sure the victim is killed before crossing over to our side, or that as well could cause you trouble."

With no need to be told more, Omiah followed the instructions as they were given to him and caught a child. For a moment he thought it was going to be like the goat, a hard struggle, but the child put up little fuss and died instantly when Omiah snapped its neck. He was surprised when the child went limp in his arms, but as he was instructed he didn't linger to contemplate on it. He took his prey and returned to camp.

He found his way back to the road easier then he thought by following the instructions the old demon gave to him, merely taking about twenty minutes. There the large mazoku was, seated just as he was before on the rock before a low fire, waiting for him.

He smiled at the sight when he saw the young Omiah with the human child in his arms. "Pretty good. Many will say kids are the best for flavor, but if you want what's best for you I'd aim for bigger. The adults got what you'll need, but you'll have to get a lot stronger if you're going to take on an adult human. You'll find out they're not as easy to kill as you'll think. Some can even fight back so make sure you're well prepared before making your move. Don't be like those arrogant fools that assume all humans are weak, because it'll be a harsh reality for you when they run that stick they call a sword through your heart and disperse its force with their life energy. It's a serious threat, so don't getting too big on yourself that you lose your sense of caution."

After this, he instructed Omiah in the proper way of preparing and cooking before allowing him feed. The meal wasn't like anything he had ever experienced; the energy that he had attained from the goat was entirely different in comparison. This energy was enduring and made him feel better than he had ever known, or ever thought was possible.

Young Omiah had never known exactly how weak he was or how close to death he had actually lived until he tasted human flesh for the first time. And right away, his life in the Seirim village was but a passing nightmare that he would never look back on, a period of his life he only wanted to forget. Even his mother, the whole lot of them…gone, wiped out and rid of for a much better life as a man eater.

The next day, Omiah awoke to discover that the demon he had come to know as his savior and new found mentor was gone. The fire was out. All that was left was a pot beside the coals and a stone where he had sat. He thought at first that he had gone off hunting and would be back soon and waited for him, but the demon never returned.

So Omiah left and never saw the demon again.

Life moved on, and within years of consuming humans he grew into a perfectly able bodied and strong young man. By the age of twenty, he had formed himself a little gang, all of which were man eaters, some of which he had even taught to be so.

Within time he was able to move up in the world, and perused a personal interest after hearing of rumors about a certain gang lead by a demon of unspeakable beauty, a spirit fox known as Youko Kurama. By the age twenty four, Omiah had joined parties with Kurama and worked his way at becoming second in command of one of Demon's World's most notorious band of thieves.

His name became known worldwide as the bandit Yomi, Omiah being a name he had abandoned years before. "What's your name?" Youko had asked him.

Because he had decided to forget it along with his past he couldn't answer; all he could say in response every time a demon would ask him for his name was this: "I don't have one. I come from Hell, and that's all I know!" And so the Youko, being a demon native to an island off the western coast of the demon's world called Jawah, called him Yomi.

"For that is the word for Hell where I come from." And so the demon formerly known as the demon Omiah Benn Jinn became known as Yomi, a demon from Hell.

However, this time of glory was to be short lived. When Yomi reached the age of thirty six, there was a falling out amongst the gang. After a simple heist went terribly wrong, Yomi found himself the victim of an assassination attempt. It happened in the country of Jia Tian, otherwise known as '_the beautiful land_' and '_land of the Great Dog Demo_ns,' on the far west of the Demon's World, when they had crossed paths with a certain demon child none had expected to meet.

The child was called Sesshomaru. He resembled a child only at age four of life, yet he had actually been alive for around nineteen years. He was an unmistakable beauty; they thought could easily fetch them a fortune on the demon's world's black market with him. And so thinking it a good idea Yomi went to capture him, but was stopped by Kurama. Surprisingly, it was Kurama that attacked first, and with his ability to control plants deep within the forest made his efforts to ensnare the child easy enough.

The child wasn't their original goal, yet Kurama settled for it and ordered for their retreat from the forest and the entire nation of Jawah. He had plans for their new hostage, so they ran for the coast. But their luck soon ran out as the Taisho was soon upon them, the leader and most powerful demon of the western hemisphere of the demon's world, furious apparently at the audacity of these lower class demons attempting to steal away his son.

They lost more than half of their gang, and narrowly escaped alive. Yomi was the last to flee; after Kurama had dropped the child, he tried to retrieve him only to find himself in the shadow of the monstrous canine. For the remainder of his days he would recount on what a miracle it was that he had escaped; that lady luck must have been smiling on him as he made it to the coast and straddled his flying beast to cross the open sea back to Jia Tian. They were instructed to meet there should they ever get separated, and there the survivors, Kurama included, reunited.

But things weren't to be as they were. Not long before this, Kurama had suffered the loss of a long time friend by the name of Kinu, another fox demon from he met shortly before he left Japan, whom Yomi displayed a much unsettling satisfaction towards. Yomi did not like Kinu and Kurama knew this. He had known of Yomi's growing affection for him, but though he had indulged in him briefly when he first joined he was only toying with him; the twenty four year old was naïve and oddly powerful, a semi-attractive virgin was something he couldn't pass up. But Yomi had been fixated ever since, much to his annoyance.

Kinu was his closest friend for years, as they had not grown up together. He was the demon he trusted the most, and the one that understood him. He was also as reclusive, whereas Yomi was obnoxious and a socialite. When it came right down to it, he simply made too much noise.

Kurama resented Yomi for his short comings, and having come so close to losing his own life he put much of the blame of that incident on Yomi. He believed that if it hadn't been for his influence -that reckless, bull headed foolishness- he would have ignored the child and continued on their intended course. But he didn't—why? What had possessed him to capture the son of the great Inu no Taisho, a demon he knew better than most to fear? He grew up in Jawah, he knew who the Inuyoukai were, and couldn't forgive himself for his actions. It made him think too much of Kinu; he had thought then at his death that their actions had grown too careless. They had both been influenced by Yomi, that young and naïve demon from the east the gang had picked up assuming he would be useful to some extent, only to discover he bore the aura of a powerful mazoku and all too quickly caught up to their stature in power and almost in skill. He should have known he would be nothing but trouble. He decided then that in order for their gang to rebuild and to proceed, Yomi had to go.

But unfortunately for Kurama things once again were not to go as planned; the assassination failed. Yomi was injured, this he knew. How injured he didn't know, but when he got close with the intention of finishing him off, he heard a voice say from behind him, "I wouldn't do that." It was deep, metallic, and peculiarly alarming.

He turned to look behind him and there seated on a rock was a demon, a large mazoku with dark aged skin covered head to foot with demon markings, a full mane and horns, and glowing silver eyes. Startled for he had sensed no other demons around, and certainly not a demon of such obvious stature and power the fox froze, his sharp golden eyes pinned on the demon. "Who are you, why do you address me?"

"Here to finish him off, are you?" the mazoku asked in return, and Kurama grew rigid.

"Why do you ask? Do you know Yomi?" Kurama asked, sensing something he didn't like from the demon.

He gestured towards Yomi. "Yeah, I know him…" But it was what he said next that would change the meaning of life to Kurama, when the demon confided in him a secret never before spoken to anyone, a truth about his so-called underling Yomi.

After this, Kurama fled to the Spirit's World where he would not be seen or heard from again for a thousand years. Gordon, the mazoku that had taken Yomi in, watched him go. "Yeah, get a move on you shit," he muttered beneath his breath at the fading image of the silver fox dashing away in fear of his crime.

He got up from the rock; he was tall, very tall. If Yomi were to stand next to him, he would only come up to his chest. He was on a flat top mountain with Yomi in the valley below; he went over to the edge and peered down at him, and uttered to himself, "Damn."

'_And the kid was doing good too. Eh, guess we'll see how this goes_.'

"_He should be fine, just observe him for now_." A voice said to him; he knew from whom it came, but he didn't respond. He didn't need to; he had known for some time that he wasn't the only power that observed Omiah. He knew that the gods and the angels amongst them had their eye on him, and had been watching him long before he was even born.

"Yeah, I'll watch him," said Gordon as he returned to his rock and sat. "I'll just see what you bastards want from him, and why you're all here. Damn Heavens."

Yomi had been slashed across the face; both of his eyes were cut and he had lost all of the fluid in them. Stricken blind he struggled, but could go nowhere. After a while Gordon was forced to help him, though he did so in secret. Knocking him unconscious, he brought him to a place out of the way where he would be safe where he saw to his injuries. Unfortunately, he was not able to restore his eyes. '_The boy's instincts aren't too sharp, are they? He took too much time crying about it he lost what chance he had to restore them_.' The eyeballs literally dried up and fell out, leaving hollowed sockets.

There was nothing Gordon could do. "_Just leave him as he is, and don't do anymore_," said the voice to him.

This time he cocked a brow and responded. "Something you have to say, spirit? Speak it; don't think you can leave me in the dark. I'll find out what you're up to my own way."

"It was meant to be," said the voice. "_This was a lesson well deserved and much needed. He will be fine, let him learn_."

"Right," said Gordon. "That I can do." It was enough; he could get more information about this later. For the next few days, he helped Yomi get though the shock of his handicap. But just like that day long ago, before long he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Ming Yue

Chapter 2 Ming Yue

~1~

Whether it could be said that Sesshomaru was born a cruel and stubborn child, or one that ended up that way on the consequence of experience, anyone that knew him would say it's arguable. Born on a Sunday in the month of December during the coldest day of that year, as records told, and was the 14th at 12:30 in the afternoon, the year was 804 AD. Least to say it was an odd year, the Taisho, his father was anxious for the entire latter half of that year, as it was predicted earlier that their son would be born under foretelling circumstances.

The mystic that had spoke of this had said that on the day of his birth, at the instant his mother the Lady Moon showed her signs of labor a hundred white candle must be lit in the castle and kept burning until at least an hour following his delivery. Suggesting ominously that if they did not do this that darkness would be present and could creep into the child's heart, but also that a cherry tree must be in full bloom.

Suggesting that a cherry tree should be in bloom in the middle of December was difficult, but the Taisho brought in the best magicians in the land to enchant one tree in the garden to bloom when needed despite the season or the cold. The mystic also suggested that a blanket of wool be present to embrace the child once he enters the world. When the Taisho inquired about this, presenting it as the oddest instruction yet, the mystic only had this to say, "what I foresee, will be cold, and if not embraced in the proper fabric for warmth it will represent to him the child will grow cold." Knowing better not to doubt the mystic, for he had yet to be wrong in any of his predictions, the Taisho asked no more, but on the day the child was born the Taisho suggested that the boy be wrapped, not in wool but in fur he presented himself before the hour of delivery.

The fur was a strip of flesh he had taken from his own back and manifested into a long flowing boa, in his boyhood his father had done the same for both him and his brother, and his father before him going back for generations, and so not to cheat the heritage of tradition seeing that the child only needed to be warm he presented it, saying—"wrap him in this when you bring him to me, there is not a cloth or fur in the known world that is warmer than this for him." the handmaiden to whom this was addressed, knowing better what the mystic had predicted wouldn't dare remind him, bowed took the mokomoko as instructed. But when the time came the mystic snuck in the wool under it, so only the cloth touched the boy's skin rather than his father's fur.

When Sesshomaru was born there was not a whimper to be heard; only a brief wale like a complaint that lasted for about a minute before the infant relaxed and went silent, and his eyes wide open and unusually bright. When the mystic saw this he threw his arms into the air as if in praise and perceived what would be recorded as the child's fortune. "A child with eyes of white fire, yet the cool embrace of the moon on his brow will settle this child as a petal on the ground. No flower will be more envious than the rose of him, yet he will be like the jasmine. He will ride the winds with force that cannot be hindered, yet through a world he will not see, but with eyes grounded only in earth." When the Taisho heard this prediction his interpretation of it was dejection. As was his impression of the child himself.

Though proud, because he was the father of such a well formed and healthy son, in his private prayers he had asked for no more than an heir that would succeed him in any expectation, a Fang child to whom he could sculpt into a perfect lord. What he got instead was—that day the maidens came out scurrying from the delivery room carrying with them a bundle wrapped in a voluptuous puff of fur. So over abundant was the fur that the maiden that carried it was partially over taken, let alone the child cradled within it. Yet in spite of the burden they smiled and cheered with glee, "Congratulations my Lord, you have a healthy new son." In the instant he heard this he felt as though his entire being become lighter and his aura shifted from anxious to a calm pearly air—_A new son, a new demon was born this day one for whom I am responsible, for whom will learn everything I have to teach_.

_One for whom I will love, as a father. _

Happily he took the bundle from the maidens, not burdened by the fur for he knew just how to manage it moving aside the fur strands that were in themselves in equal length with the infant's body to have a look at his creation. Noticing the wool, he ignored it expecting to be delighted at the mirror reflection he had so long anticipated to see, but instead what he saw was a small face, almost feminine with delicate features, and the crescent moon birthmark on his brow—the child was a Lunar Hound.

He was told he had a son! Stunned he moved the cloth to peer lower and indeed the child's genitals were intact and definitely male. Nothing could speak of the disappointment he felt when he first saw that mark, he felt his life had been cheated of its proper linage and it's due right—The Taisho was the seventeenth successor of a long line of Fang Lord that had ruled the lands of Jia Tian, the '_Beautiful Land_' since the day of their original ancestor, the first Inuyoukai Grace of the Moon the II, who lived over ninety thousand years ago—to think that he would be the first to fail to produce a Fang as his first born, was…

_Absurd! _

He wanted a Fang, a child he could train in his own image, but this boy would not take after him. He was a descendant of the moon, like his mother and would take after her, a demon rich with reverence for nature, but he would be solitary and indifferent, even cold. He will represent fertility over strength, and couldn't even be a warrior, he wouldn't even care.

What happened he had to ask—the candles were lit, the cherry tree was in bloom and he had personally seen to it that the child would be warm, so why this? Taking this as an ill omen he handed the child back to the handmaidens and marched in to the delivery to complain, accusing that this could be anybody's fault. "What have you done!" he shouted. His voice strained and echoed so loudly anyone in the castle could have heard it, even the infant.

"Have you spoiled my lineage?"

The lady sighed, and turned a little in her clean sheets, a sign that she knew this was going to happen, "what's your problem, you wanted a son I gave you one."

"A Lunar Hound, what's the meaning of it… the child's a male!" saying this under the preconceived notion that all Lunar Fang were and should be female, as to better suit the role. Growing up he knew little of the Lunar Hound side of the family. Where he had grown up there were only Fang, his father and mother both were Fang and his only brother Wind Fang. He knew that White Moon the daughter of the former great ant was Lunar Hound, but had little effect on his understanding of Lunar Hounds because she was female. In fact it was a well known fact that it had been centuries since a male of Luna Hound descent had been born. The last male to have been born of this nature, Silver Moon he was called, lived no less than eight thousand years before Sesshomaru was born. All the descendants of the Lunar Hound line were mostly female and that males were rare indeed, to him it's the way it was.

"So he is, a male as you wanted." She knew this was his belief and it amused her.

"Damn it woman, you know of what I speak! The first born is meant to be a Fang!"

_Heh_, she laughed, "Well perhaps the gods had something else in store for us sending him instead of a daughter. He does have an aura; and it is quite something maybe you can still work with it. Cheer up dear, it could be worse, you could have ended up with a girl, and then what would you be saying to me?"

She did have a point though a minor point it was, a girl would have upset him more, but it didn't matter. The demon he had expected to be born that day was the demon that was meant to challenge him and prove himself an even greater power, a demon of whom he could be most proud—a demon he would teach, a demon he would sculpt into a lord! A Lord he would create in his own image and watch him flourish into the perfect being, a hero, a guardian and a Fang, a demon of compassion and sympathy and worthy of legend and represented the qualities of a Fang. This is what he wanted… the first born was always a Fang!

Unfortunately Sesshomaru bore none of these qualities and as he feared he was just like his mother, though was by no means the cause for his name sake, in fact in the time of his birth his mother had called him Ming Yue, the '_bright moon_' because of the glow she saw in his eyes. The Taisho objected to this only at first, disapproving that their child should be given such a common name, but came to dismiss it as readily as he came to observed the child's quick development, and bright eyes, but elusive and strange behavior. Saying that the name somehow suited him, though the moon was showy in the sky as in deed the child was beautiful, it was also hidden for half of the day and would hide its face, as he often did as if afraid to show that beauty.

Ming Yue did not remain an infant for long, wherein six months after he was born he had already developed into the stage of a four year old, and it would be in this form that he would remain for the next twenty years. In that first year however, Bright Moon would prove he was no ordinary Lunar Hound child.

~2~

For seventeen generations the Inuyoukai have served as guardians of the western lands of the demon's world, an age that has spanned over ninety thousand years. Their country, coinciding with most of the nation of China and incorporating Korea and Japan of the Human World, Jia Tian, which simply meant the '_Beautiful Land_' was the largest of all the western nations, the most wealthy and beautiful.

The Taisho being the seventeenth generation Fang Lord had a lot to live up to; as well he was solely responsible for insuring succession for the future. His father Mount Fang the sixteenth generation Fang Lord of Inuyoukai rule was a demon of irreproachable repute.

Legend spoke of him as the perfect demon, blameless, faultless, flawless and immaculately beautiful, and most of all powerful. He was tall and fit, the streaks on his cheeks were perfectly smooth and strait, not showy like those on Great Fang, but were the same dark blue. It is said that the length of an Inuyoukai's hair is the same length as the fur on his body when he is in true form. Adjacently the length of the fur when in true form is always the same percentage to the length of the body for all Inuyoukai. Because of this it was often said that one could judge the strength and power of an Inuyoukai by the length of his hair and his refinement by its color and luster. The eyes of the late Mount Fang were graceful and fair and golden yellow over the more common honey gold or amber and his main was thick and glistening and pure white that cascaded to just below his knees, and standing at an impressive 7 foot and 9 inches tall, wearing only light armor, a modest white robe and a cascading fur was a sight to behold.

For Great Fang, he was model and inspiration for an entire life. His life, and was the demon he not only had to be like but had to, somehow, surpass. Wherein the end he did and succeeded. With the reputation as the successor of the great Mount Fang, indeed had much to uphold of the family's legacy, for not only was his father beautiful and powerful but also heroic and noble, wise and fare with his enemies and his subjects. He never lost a battle, and he always chose his fights, never allowed an enemy to get to him or sway him in anyway. All this Great Fang had struggled through life to attain and master—to be exactly like him, to be better, and in the end all this he had achieved, but with one difference.

The most impressive thing Mount Fang was known for is he never allowed his relationships with anyone especially his enemies to exceed being anything more than a mere acquaintance. For this he was very distant, often referred to as a demon of few words. Being elusive and secretive, was his trademark something Great Fang could never be, born a socialite Great Fang was a demon that loved to commune, especially with humans.

To him humans bore a certain charm that both touched and amused him, their earthly struggle were a calling to his heart endowing him with a special weakness that always drew him away from his duties. In time he would rationalize this with his duties and would ultimately result in his downfall, his father always told him, "You shouldn't commune with humans; though the temptation is there resist it. At length you will discover it is better for both you and them, and even better that they don't know we exist at all, less you draw them from their place in life or you from yours. Should this ever occur then I'm afraid my son there is no absolution."

He never listened.

When Ming Yue was born, the demon that would later be known as the Demon Sesshomaru Lunar Fang of the Inuyoukai, Great Fang had settled on two thoughts one occurring sometime later than the other. The first being of disappointment, but the latter was one of new hope, and perhaps of unprecedented possibilities.

In his first year of life, Ming Yue was to prove he was no ordinary child one night when he was seven months old and stated to his father, "Father why do you always go outside?"

Viewing this a as strange question, the Taisho merely answered while thinking nothing more of it, and said, "of course we must leave the castle, Ming Yue it is the duty of a Fang to patrol the land and to insure all is in its right place."

Ming Yue responded, "but then why do you leave, if everything is supposed to be in its right place isn't the land our castle?"

The Taisho was shocked, and had no response.

It was only then that he noticed the large and bright golden yellow eyes staring back at him—his father's eyes.

At the time he was at the stage in development equal to that of a two year old, and he was reprehensive, disapproving and observant. After this he shocked his father again by stating that the guards outside the castle walls should keep their heads at the same height as the horizon, so they don't get too big for themselves and end up falling from cliff sides at the ends of the world. After he heard this, the Taisho walked away with a headache unable to believe it—his father used to say the same thing.

After this the Taisho began allowing Ming Yue to accompany him on his routine patrol of the lands. Later in life Sesshomaru would reflect of these excursions being amongst his fondest memories from his boy hood. Those few times he had to spend quality time with his father, since he would soon grow up mostly under his mother's care. But those times when it was just the two of them, just father and son left so great an impression on him that to him he couldn't have asked for a more perfect life.

One day during these excursions young Ming Yue met with an unfortunate experience. The Taisho was observant, over time he had grown increasingly impressed and curious about his son's strange knowledge and behavior. He both behaved, and yet didn't behave in the way expected of a child or a proper Lunar Hound. The similarities to his grandfather continued to show, and by this time he had begun to suspect something extraordinary.

_Could he be? Had he been reborn? _

If it were true that his father, the great demon Mount Fang was reincarnated as Ming Yue then Great Fang knew what to expect from the child, Lunar Fang or not. Mount Fang was a warrior at the top of his class, and when demons are reincarnated, though rare it is, always retain the skill from the previous life. And so if Ming Yue was Mount Fang then the power he is expected to have would be beyond any hopeful expectation for an Inuyoukai. Indeed, for not only does a demon retain their level of power from former lives, but being reborn anew with that level of power to start off with redoubles the expectant potential of the demon several fold.

And so on that one fateful day when Ming Yue had his encounter with Yomi and the gang the Taisho was observant. He had known that these demons were in the land, and he knew who they were. The Silver Fox Gang led by the renowned Youko Kurama, a self-evolved spirit fox and local native, a demon he had been aware of for many years. A demon that he knew and had once charmed him with great interest. He saw potential in the quality of the spirit whose energy he could detect so easily, and had expected great things from. The fox was known for his trickery, sly ways, had a very bad habit of steeling things—a thief, he had a lethal mind and could control plants. But in the end when it turned out three hundred years later that the fox only amounted to becoming the leader of a band of mere thieves, he was disappointed.

'_So he returns does he and with his followers, and they are headed for Ming Yue, hmm interesting_.'

'_Son what will you do?_'

'_Will you prove my suspicions to be correct or will you_…'

Ming Yue was in the forest playing by himself along a stream not far away. The Taisho usually let him wonder off while always keeping a conscious eye on him by keeping track of his aura, as he carried on with his patrol. The demons drew in, Ming Yue, completely oblivious to the danger kept playing in the stream. He expected to see proof, but what he got was disappointment. Ming Yue ran. He wasn't surprised when the child growled and snarled, but when he tried to run away he just lowered his head and sighed to himself. Perhaps he was wrong. Ming Yue just resembled his grandfather and he was putting more in it then there really was.

As a father he wanted to see more to see him stand and fight, as a Fang would, but young Ming Yue wasn't the type. If he wanted proof, he got it Ming Yue was a Lunar Hound. The demons caught him easily and were running. He watched it all by reading the aura and from the scent of the wind. He knew that Ming Yue was scared. He allowed them to get to the midway point between him and the sea before he transformed.

The fox ran off, the rest scattered, only one remained a threat, Yomi. Though not knowing his name, the Taisho new who Kurama was but he knew nothing about Yomi, he could sense that the demon had power but that he wasn't utilizing it. Figuring that his demon was either not aware of his potential or was just not fired up enough to have tapped into it. Sensing the danger of him being in direct contact with Ming Yue he approached with caution.

Fortunately as soon as he arrived, the demon fled, apparently scared off by his thundering aura and immense size. Ming Yue was clearly upset. He could smell the poison used to subdue him, a common toxin of a certain toxic wildflower that was indigenous to the county.

_How cruel,_ he thought, _poisoning a child to serve their greedy needs_, but then something happened that once again struck him with surprise. And he began to feel a certain rise of power, Ming Yue began to stir, his aura tripled then re-tripled, eyes bulging red and snarling he transformed.

The poison completely overcome, he howled and ran, bolted after the demon which whom he was struggling. The Taisho was astounded, and alarmed. Could it be? Was he doing what he thought he was doing? Was he going after him for revenge, a Lunar Fang child bent on vendetta?

Was it wrong?

Nonetheless there was no denying the child's power. _No it can't be…._

_Father it can't be you!_

_Why my son, why Ming Yue?_

_It's only been a century sine's you died. Why Father, why have you come back so soon? _

Then something stirred a memory from his childhood, when something similar to this happened to him and he fussed over getting even, he father said this to him, "Never seek the means to an end through violence if you can help it. The punishment will only be reflected back onto you in due time."

Ming Yue pursued the demon, and as he did these words echoed through the Taisho's mind, wise words from a wise demon. "Ming Yue," he tried to call out. "Ming Yue stop!"

"Come back!"

This was wrong, Mount Fang would never have chanced down a demon over such a petty struggle. The thief was no threat; though he had power it wasn't that much. So there was no need to be excessive. He charged at his son, and with a single swipe of his paw threw the pup off his path and sent him tumbling into a brush.

The child whelped, but he ignored it, and came down upon him a massive paw on either side. His disapproving growl intimidated the pup and he turned back. The Taisho as well changed back, and as he did, "Ming Yue whatever do you think you are doing?"

The child was silent but it was clear he was struggling to hold something in.

"What Ming Yue, did you think you could just take on the demon. Did you have a reason? A minor assault, do you think that's a good enough reason to lose your temper?"

The child shook, holding back his tears. "No!" he cried out. The Taisho was baffled. Ming Yue never cried.

"Ming Yue, do you have words?"

The child shook more. "No… I!" then it seemed he could hold in no more and leaping into his father's arms, burst into tears. "No I want…" he stated crying and calling out.

"I want him!" he shouted, "I want the demon!"

Now more baffled, want him? "Ming Yue what do you mean, what are you saying?"

"I want him… I want him…the demon!"

The child was clearly upset. And not liking the sound of it the Taisho turned right around. "No!" Ming Yue protested. "The demon!" But the Taisho's mind was set they were going home.

The child wouldn't have it "the DEMON!" he screamed. And began to kick and struggle, ands crying out "the demon…. The demon… I want… I want…" until the Taisho on alarm threw his hand over the child's mouth to silence him. His grip clenching down like a vice, "that's ENOUGH!" he hollered.

"What has gotten into you?"

But the child grew still; it was then that he noticed the scent of blood coming from him. Blood that wasn't his own but that of the demon that was with him. Simply by smelling it he could tell the blood sent was taken in hostile defense and that it was coming from his mouth.

~3~

Ming Yue remained in tears for the remainder of that night. His parents tried to speak to him, but all they could get out of him was, "no, I want the demon! Go get him!" he kept saying this, nearly pleading. Neither the Taisho nor his wife could quite understand it. Ming Yue never cried, not even when he was born. He never pled, nor had he ever asked for a thing, which they already thought was very peculiar for a child.

The only reasonable conclusion was that he wanted revenge; he wanted the demon captured so he could be punished. Put to death or perhaps even tortured. But the Taisho would have none of it, however when he would mention it—"No Ming Yue, you cannot allow yourself to dwell on your anger! You must let it go!" the child would become more persistent and cried even more, "No Ming Yue, I will not retrieve this demon for you! No…. NO!" until it came to the point where the child just turned away giving the impression that he had given up, but not in a good way he fell silent.

Broken in defeat, there was no compliance in his expression. No sign of obedience or understanding, but bitterness. Tears still glistened in his eyes, but didn't fall. After that he just stared and nothing more. That night he went to bed without eating, and in the morning as well he refused any offering of food. The following night and the next morning were the same, and then the next and so it went.

For months this went on, the child would not eat or drink, or even say a word. In the mean time his parents concern only grew. Time went on and eventually Ming Yue's health began to slip and he fell ill. By this time he had already lost a third of his body weight and had become sluggish. The light in his eyes had dulled and color in his cheeks was gone. Soon he was confined to his bed with a fever brought on by malnutrition.

The Taisho and his wife were at a loss, still struggling to understand the cause till one day the Lady Moon approached her husband with a thought. Several months had passed since the incident occurred, so there was little hope that the demon he had encountered could be reprehended. Still, with this thought in mind. "No I will not do it!" he shouted.

The Lady retorted, "Just why not there has to be a reason, why not go after him? It couldn't be that difficult for you to track that demon down?"

"It's been months; I doubt he's even in the land anymore," said the Taisho dismissingly.

The lady's brow furled causing a fine line to appear over her nose from her aggravation, "And since when is that an excuse! You've gone after demon's you haven't seen in years and yet you still managed to find them. Anyway we know to whom the demon was tied. Was it not the Silver Fox and his men that passed through the land that day? Track down the Youko if you want information about one of his men. Sure enough you can do that."

"The Youko was involved; it was his poison that polluted him."

"And he absorbed it no harm done; in fact it's only made him stronger. Now he has the ability to use venom. He had already demonstrated that, now hasn't he." And this was true; one night when Ming Yue expressed his anger and sprayed a green acidic fluid from his claws and spit. The fluid melted the walls and his saliva the small holes in the stone floor. They had him examined and it turned out that his body had absorbed the poison the fox demon had contaminated him with rather than repelled it as they originally thought. "We have no reason to be hostile towards a demon whose reckless actions added to our son's development. This I'm sure you could portray well enough."

The Taisho grunted, "Perhaps you don't understand my meaning, I say I won't. I mean I won't. I have no desire for this to continue any further."

"So you are saying you care not to understand your son? It is because of this that he is now ill and still you refuse to resolve it?" The lady persisted.

The Taisho seemed to grow, his presence more demanding, "I am saying I will not give into the demands of a child! The demon is of no concern to us and that is the end of it! We will let him go!" The subject was closed and he went to leave, but the lady was not intimidated, "so it's all about pride is it?" Stopping him in his tracks and he spun around, his eyes flashing angrily at her, "Do you wish to shower such a child with his every whim? What kind of demon do you believe he will become!"

Seriously she wanted to punch him, but knowing that her meager fist would do little good, she brightened her eyes and flashed back at him, "how dare you assume this is about spoiling, our son had definitely been affected by something, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"The child is just out for vengeance, he was crossed and now…"

"Perhaps," she said loudly cutting him off, "if he was like you that might be the case, for that is the way you think, but let me remind you that our son is a Lunar Hound! Believe me his nature is of a different sort! You know this! Somehow I doubt his persistence is over vengeance. Fang, I want that demon caught so this matter can be examined more thoroughly."

The Taisho stood silently. Indeed, she had a point, it did arouse some curiosity in him and it would be interesting to observe Ming Yue's reaction should the demon be presented before him as a prisoner. That his insistence over the likelihood that his behavior was caused by his need for vengeance. If this could be proven to be wrong…He wasn't prepared to take the risk and allow the child to come under the wrong impression believing that the prisoner was caught to be executed… _Ming Yue had to learn to control his temper_… Mount Fang was never so hostile.

He thought of mentioning suspicions of his father's reincarnation to Lady Moon, but held his tongue. Wanting to be absolutely sure first, rather than to allow his beliefs make him seem like a fool. To suggest the Ming Yue was Mount Fang would be like saying that Ming Yue, a Lunar Hound was meant to inherit his father position as Fang, which to him was an option far too absurd to consider.

_A Lunar Hound cannot be a Fang, they simply aren't made for it_. It was simply a matter of fact. Mount Fang was too great and outstanding a lord to be born into the role as a second, or worse a servant. The thought made him wince. Which made him think—the mind of a Lunar Hound is different, if this was really true then maybe there is something else going on with Ming Yue… _he doesn't think like a Fang then he can't be Mount Fang_.

_He's just Ming Yue_.

"Hm, I'll think about it" he grunted, reluctantly then said no more. The conversation ended there, and the Taisho walked off. The lady remained disgruntled, getting him to comply by just saying he'd think about it was a start, but she wasn't convinced it would be enough to persuade him to commence a hunt. So she had decided to go over his head and send out men of her own, though they had little luck.

By this time Yomi was already under the care and watch of Gordon, and would remain so until he would be back on his feet. The men Lady Moon had sent out, though their search was quite thorough returned empty handed and so she was forced to let the matter drop. More time went on and Ming Yue's condition didn't improve.

Eventually it came to the point in resorting to drastic measures, and arranged for a letter to be sent to her ancestors that dwelt in Heaven. Several days later a visitor arrived at the castle requesting a private audient of the Lady. The visitor's name was Lady Pearl, the sixteenth generation Lunar Hound and mistress of Lunar Estates in Heaven, and Inuyoukai and the great aunt of Lady Moon. Lady Moon had summoned her to examine Ming Yue, hoping that her expertise could divine the cause of his condition, and since those in heaven have the advantage of knowing more about what goes on in the world below, Lady Moon hoped she could give her some headway on what happened the day he was attacked.

Lady Pearl was an extravagant woman. She stood a good deal taller than the Lady Moon and wore a dark robe that bore patterns of white and pale rose flowers. Only the sides of her hair was pulled up and bound with combs, adorned with strings of pearls. Everything else about her resembled Lady Moon, even her cold demeanor, and static speech, but she was compliant and after examining Ming Yue, had only this to say to Lady Moon. "Well his condition has progressed more than we had feared, but of course you know he will not die."

"Die," Lady Moon scoffed, "perish the thought he's our only son."

"Indeed the same, for you know the child is precious to us as well," answered Lady Pearl. "Your son is a special child. Perhaps he is more special then you know."

"Oh, is he now," Lady Moon inquired.

"He is, which is what permitted me to be here today. We as well are equally concerned over his welfare, your son is far more important to us then you know. Perhaps too important, and it had even come to the point at times we've considered taking him away from here."

"What do you mean take him?"

"Well more away from your husband. Since we sense a bit of disapproval in him of young Ming Yue, this will not serve the child considering how he looks up to him. We would highly suggest a separation, and would sooner like to see you in charge of his development than him."

Lady Moon grinned at this, "well I could if it was an order, but under the circumstances I'm afraid this is a man's world. I could try and take him, but all he needs to do is stand in the way and block the door."

"Yes, I know. I will see what I can do."

"Another thing, since you have divine sight, you must tell me you know something about the demon Ming Yue encountered?"

Lady Pearl stood silently for a moment, then smirked and said, "oh him, I don't think you have to worry much about him. Not for some time anyway. He's someone that, well let's just say his future is left unwritten for now."

"Unwritten? So you do know who he is?""

"We do know him, but like I've said he's not your concern."

"And what about Ming Yue, I want to know what that demon did to him."

"He didn't do anything more than you already know to him. If anything I think the child just liked the taste of his blood, and would have liked the demon for a servant. It would be beneficial for him a bloodletting servant with his type of energy would help keep the child on his toes."

"Bloodletting?"

Lady Pearl laughed, "Well he was a goat demon after all."

"You are saying Ming Yue could have eaten that demon? A mere thief? I find that hard to believe, Ming Yue spits up even clean food if the chef who cooked it was having a bad day."

"Well that because the negative energy the cook experienced gets absorbed into the food and that is what makes him sick. But that bandit, well he was in bliss when he encountered your son. Simply overcome, Ming Yue sensed that and it energized him. He probably wanted the demon, because it made him feel good to be with someone that was that excited over him."

"He absorbed the bliss?" Lady Moon was stunned.

"It would be highly beneficial for Ming Yue to be around someone that would love him unconditionally, perhaps even worship him. So he can absorb that love and help lift him. I told you your son is a very special demon, he's hyper sensitive to the world and will either open up to or shut out what he sees and experiences. And in his case he reacts in extremes, though I don't think this is a feature that will last in him for long. Once he sees that expressing anything does him no good he'll shut down and cease to show any emotion at all. He'll become like a caged bird unable to spread his wings, and you should know what it is like to be a bird that cannot fly."

"No, I think I do know."

_So she is saying we don't love him enough, or is it he needs more than just a parent's love, mere concern for a child_.

"I'm sure you do. All us Lunar Hounds share the same weakness do we not? Unfortunately the same goes for the Fang, they're always a fool, which is why we always run away from them."

"Hm, sounds tempting."

"I think you will eventually, you husband seems he's the type that excels in this. He's stubborn, and it's based in his pride which we never endear as virtue. I'm sure you'll tire of him soon enough, but at least stay long enough to see to your son he will require it."

"So you are telling me Ming Yue liked the feeling and the taste of the blood of the demon he encountered?

"yes."

"So could you tell me where I might find this demon?"

"You can't." Said Lady Pearl sternly, "he isn't available I'm afraid. I know what you want of him, but I'm not at liberty to give that information. The demon has a course of his own to follow, the meeting with your son was just a milestone, and one he had already met with and has moved on. He'll absorb his lesson from it later in life."

"I see, so he's out of the picture then."

"Yes, so don't look for him. Your path will be blocked if you do; the gods are keen in protecting the course lines of those they observe. Because I am from Heaven the very fact that I've given you any of this information would be seen as an obstruction to the flow of the way things should have gone."

"Well I suppose I can understand that. So he's observed is he."

"Yes, he is, but that's all I can tell you, but do take care. And do try to keep your son from his father as much as possible less his disapproval of him will turn him into a cold rock. I will address the matter in Heaven and see what can be done, but in the meantime if I were you I would do all I could to take him away from here. Your husband wants' a Fang child, and he will have one at any cost. So be on your guard, should you fail to produce one."

Lady Moon sighed and after that Pearl left.

_Should I fail, huh? Dismiss me would he… well we'll see about that_.

That night when the Taisho returned from his conference with the lords Lady Moon just watched him, thinking. Pouring over everything she had learned, about Ming Yue and bout the demon, and Ming Yue's apparent impression of him. _So she said Ming Yue liked the demon who tried to capture him? He liked him…. That it isn't the need for revenge like Great Fang keeps saying—what a fool! He just assumes Ming Yue thinks the way all men do. Pearl's right all Fang are the same, I would be glad should I never be forced to bear one. And yet, '… be on your guard' she said to me, 'should you fail to produce one.' Great Auntie Lady Pearl, she who has the power to divine secrets from others she sets her sights on._

_Interesting_.

She considered the thought, of taking Ming Yue away yet had no excuse, or reason, just speculation and a warning—Great Fang would disapprove of Ming Yue and for that cause him to lose his heart?

~4~

Weeks passed and Ming Yue was still upset. His fever had passed thanks to a magical broth Lady Moon concocted, but he still wouldn't talk, or eat and just kept to himself in the garden. One evening, he had woken from a dream at the sound of a woman's voice calling to him. It wasn't long after he had lain down and had just drifted off. The voice came from outside and was so enchanting that he climbed out of bed and made his way to the tall pained windows to peer out.

Beyond them in the distance he could see a glowing figure, it was female and very beautiful floating in the air, and signaling to him. "Come," she was saying, "little boy… little boy are you up set…. Come." Even since his experience with the bandits he had no ounce of fear so opening the window he climbed out and went to the place where she floated. She drew back so he followed her.

He followed her into the forest till they came to a clearing. Then she landed, and her mystical ghostly form came to full manifest. A beautiful woman with long flowing locks of hair that took on the color of the scenery around her, and since this was late at night was a deep black with streaks of grays and blues as the wind blew at it. Her robes were white with incredibly long flowing sleeves and sat light as silk upon her. And her face was the loveliest he had ever seen.

"Do you like fruit," she asked as she came up and sat next to him in the grass. He didn't want to say no, though he rarely ate any he knew that some fruit were very sweet, so he nodded. The woman smiled then reached to the other side of her as if to take hold of something that wasn't there, but then when she turned back she was holding a basket of fruit.

She held it out to him suggesting that he should take one. Now dog demons are not nocturnal, at least his race weren't, and yet it barely fazed him that even through the darkened night he could see and make out ever kind of fruit that filled the basket. Her light seemed to make even the fruit and the basket itself glow, and looking he could see it was full of cherries, and plums aside peaches and dates. There was what appeared to be grapes and even some loose berries the sort he would find growing wild in the forest. He was glad to see though especially because they were among the few fruit he would eat.

So he took one and slipped it into his mouth. It was sweet, a good ripe juicy one his favorite, enjoying the flavor so much that he even smiled and took another."Good, eat." She said to him then placing down the basket beside him she stood up.

"Do you like dance," she asked him?

Ming Yue already had his third berry in his mouth as she asked, and didn't know of what she spoke because he has never seen a dance before, though he knew the word. He shook his head.

"Have you ever seen a dance?"

Again he shook his head, and went for another berry.

"I see… a shame for I believe all should be aware of the beauty that is dance." And as she said this she began to move. Lifting her arm into the air with her fingers fully extended yet not tense just as if she were reaching up to touch the air as delicately as she was sure not to cause a ripple the way movement can on air. Then lowered it in the same slow fluent motion, then she turned and bringing her arm over she cupped at the wind and then turned her palm to face herself and moved as if bringing the air, inviting it to her being. As she did this she began to hum a very pretty and complementing tune.

Ming Yue was entranced; he had never seen anything so beautiful. The way she moved and appeared, he even valued the color of her robes and the way they glided on the wind and air like the fins of a carp through crystal clear water.

He was so mesmerized that he had even forgotten what fruit he was eating, and went to reach for one more of the same to pick a peach instead, and without realizing what it was took a bite. The shock of the peach juice and the flavor shook him out of it and he held up the fruit to look at it.

"That is a peach," the ghostly woman said while still moving, "they are good fruit very sweet and soft. Feel its skin."

He did, and ran his fingers over the side of it. And thought for a moment that it should have been some kind of an animal because why else would it be so fuzzy? "Do you like it?" she asked.

Realizing that the flavor wasn't bad, and was sweet as she said, he nodded and took another bite. With this one he decided he liked it, and happily accepted it.

"There is a dance called Dance of the Peach Tree, would you like to see it?"

He nodded, anxious and fascinated now in this thing called dance he gazed on as she began. Her movement once again took on that fluent motion only it was slightly different, yet no less enchanting. Soon she stopped, and was suddenly staring off in into the space behind him. Ming Yue looked to find the illuminated figure of his mother standing behind him staring back at the woman.

There was no anger just aggravation, but no less she called out, "Shining Moon, I am surprised to see you out of your room."

He didn't know what to say, he was still holding the peach, not yet finished it. She noticed it and was baffled, "you're eating fruit?" then she looked again at the woman, "I see, it's enough."

After hearing this, the woman nodded then faded away. Ming Yue wanted to say something, to tell her not to go, but couldn't. He still couldn't muster the will to make his voice work, at least not in his mother presence.

"Ming Yue I will not refrain from saying I am pleased to see you eating, but as for leaving your rooms that's another matter." The basket on the ground had also disappeared. Yet the peach remained, though he no longer felt like eating it.

"I do not want you running off to commune with strange spirits, if you wish to be entertained we can arrange for that. There are plenty of dancers in the nation." Listening fully yet without response Ming Yue stood up but let his eyes drop till he was staring at nothing but the dark ground. "I do not say this to lecture you," she went on to say, "but as a warning to you. That I'm sure you could appreciate after your recent experience. Though I will say you were lucky this time, that maiden that was just here was a minor wind goddess we call Chiwoo, the wind dancer. She's not dangerous and is known to look after children especially unhappy ones, like you have been, but she is just one spirit. There are many such spirits like her in the world and not all of them are very friendly. Some will even trick you with what you like so they could lure you out to kill and eat you.

"Chiwoo is a benevolent spirit; though I'm still surprised she managed to get you to eat those fruit. You didn't eat too many did you?"

Recalling Ming Yue could only recount having eaten no more than half a dozen berries and little more than half a peach. So he just shook his head.

"Though it's good, too much of something strange could upset you, and you'll get a ach in your stomach."

Still he just shook his head, "chi…woo." He said.

"Uh?"the Lady responded in surprise.

"Chi-woo," he said again, then asked in the lightest tone she had ever heard him speak, "will she come back?"

"I do not know, she isn't known for revisiting. Once she is seen it is usually said that she never reappears."

With that Ming Yue just turned to walk back to the castle, saying nothing.

As he walked back she felt sorry for him, but also knew she couldn't take the risk of leaving him with the spirit knowing that he was being condoled. She just wasn't sure if it was the real Chiwoo, there have been imposters as she had already explain spirits that will take on her likeness to fool demons and humans alike so to feed upon them. She knew that the only way to be certain was to confront her, if it were an imposture the apparition would have left instantly. No phantom or ghost would chance a confrontation with a furious Daiyoukai mother acting in defense of her child, but the real Chiwoo would wait showing she meant no harm but just wanted to help.

Since the spirit didn't flee, showed it was the real Chiwoo, and this saddened her. If there was any other way to know she would have done it, rather than have interrupted and end up sending her away. She sighed, _oh what ever should we do, such a difficult child_.

Ming Yue returned to the castle feeling disappointed, he wanted to see more, but was certain from his mother's words that she wasn't returning. Returning to his room, he placed his half eaten peach on his bed side stand and crawled back into bed. Licking the stickiness from the juice that had begun to dry on his fingers, he tried to envision everything he saw in his mind the woman, her beauty her movement, dance and imbedded it all to memory, then as the memory played on he slowly fell back to sleep.

That night he did not dream, but woke up in the morning with an odd feeling. He looked over at his night stand to find that the peach was gone. Surely the maid came in took it and threw it away. He didn't care really, since he had already decided he wasn't going to finish it and didn't need to have half eaten fruit laying around to rot in his room.

Getting up he let the hand maiden wash and dress him then lay out his breakfast which of course he just ignored and went straight out to the flower garden. It was a bright sunny by, but since the day was still early the light was still soft in the garden, almost white like the goddess's flowing gown.

He thought he wanted so much to see it again those glowing garments and that fluid movement that when he stepped in to the garden and came into the light he lifted his hand to look at it. To view the way the sun light reflected on his white flesh, and was pleased to notice that as it did there was a slight pearlescent glow.

He had never noticed this about his being before but he realized that it was pleasing and found it very pretty. He also liked the way his claws shined and appeared to be perfectly clear like ice without that bluish cloud that distinguished it from water beside the fact of being solid. He wondered at what else about himself was like this, pretty or pleasing to the eye.

He looked at his hands, at his clothes, then kicked off his shoes to look at his feet, and then his hair. But knowing this was not all of it he turned around and ran back out of the garden and all the way back to his room where there was a tall standing mirror that he had never cared to peer into before. But this time when he returned to his room he went straight for it.

And there in the mirror was the reflection of a child with a round shining face adorned with showy golden yes, birth markings and little pink lips. His hair was perfectly white and appeared to be very soft and was long enough for him to feel proud—long like his father's.

And he realized he was a very beautiful being, he smiled at this. It felt as if a great burden had been lifted and he was free. He went to his closet and pulled open the large wooden doors to unveil shelves and shelves of robes he's never worn. All fancy garments suitable for a prince and were all intended for him. his eye passed over them, pulling them out if he thought something about the color interested him but when he looked more closely he's put it aside and move on.

Gone through it all he discovered he was disappointed, none of the robes there were what he wanted—there was a look, a certain look he needed to see but it wasn't there. None of these were right, and then he recalled seeing the servant girl, a child not much older than he was wearing a beautiful robe of pastel rose adorned with winding patterns of morning glories in blues and purple. He recalled how much he liked it that he a thought came to him, to find the look he was seeking he needed to look in a girl's room.

So he went and found his way to the servant girl's quarters, went to her closet and began pulling out robes. Amongst them he found just what he was looking for. So he took it and headed for the window, leapt out and returned to his room. Cautious not to be seen by anyone, he ran along the outside of the castle until he came to the outside wall of his own quarters and snuck back in again through the window. Glad the room was empty he stripped off the robes the hand maiden had dressed him in and unfolded the robe he took from the servant girl's closet. Holding it up, he paused while glaring at himself in the mirror, at the boy with the pretty face in the mirror, wondering for a moment if he even knew who that was—_is that really me_, then put it on.

The garment he chose was a powder blue hanfu, with just as pale pastel flower print on the sleeves and down the skirt. When he saw it he immediately thought it was much prettier than the hanfu he saw the servant girl wearing before. It came with a white sash that he was very please with because it was so much like the robe the goddess wore, as if it was a part of it.

Tying it around his waist he turned to look at himself in the mirror, and there before him was not a boy, nor a demon but a god, a small god like she was, and one that could be like her to.

Again he lifted his arm into the air precisely in the way the goddess did, imitating the motion at best he could. The next thing he knew he had begun to dance. Satisfied with his movement he grabbed a light cloak that was hanging in his closet and threw it over his new hanfu and snuck back out to the garden, his favorite place in the world to be.

And so he would dance, in secret, gracefully moving just like she did. After a while he began to come up with routines and would name them, one he called his 'Rose Dance' another was his 'Wind in the Cherry Blossoms', and 'the Dance of the Gardenia,' which of course was his favorite.

After a while the servants and his parents began to take notice, and were alarmed by what they considered to be '_odd behavior_'. First the servants, then his mother who chose to ignore it if it appeared to make him happy, but when his father found out—"it has come to my attention that Ming Yue has been stealing clothing from the maids recently." He addressed his wife one afternoon.

Pretending as if she hadn't heard a word of it, answered as if bring up an entirely different conversation, "I've ordered a new set of wardrobe for Shining Moon; it appears he lost interests in his regular garb."

"Eh you spoil him, I won't put up with it. Wanting to wear women's clothing is one thing, but stealing is another."

"I'm sure it's just a phase." She turned, choosing her time to indulge in him. He noticed but ignored it, "This dancing of his has got to end." He said.

"And why is that?" she, failing to see the problem with it.

"Ming Yue an Inuyoukai, and with his strength he can become truly great it's not fitting for him to go around wearing dresses and dancing."

"Well correct me if I'm poorly informed, but from what I heard most of the greater demons of this world are known to be rather eccentric. And if that is what are son is, well them you're probably right. Anyway from what I can tell he enjoys it, and there is little it seemed he enjoys in this life so far, why take it from him?"

"I don't like the influence it is having on him, he's likely to grow up confused?"

"Confused," she laughed, "our son? Perish the thought, he may take on the likeness of a goddess or a maiden if he likes if anything it will just make him more an appealing sight."

"A young man should grow up to become a man, not take on the likings of a woman."

"And why not, in his case, he was born a Lunar Hound, which means he is intended to be mated with a male anyway so what wrong with him taking on the likeness of that role now?"

The Taisho flinched, as the meaning of the word _Great_ passed through him, _Bright Moon, my son… my only son a Lunar Hound, the mate of the Fang, women's clothing… dancing_, and with the lingering suspicion of his father's soul in Ming Yue… how could this be right? It is common knowledge for Inuyoukai to know what is expected of the nature of a Fang and Lunar Hound of pure descent, the Fang were strong, hardy, warrior types that saved the day and protected the weak. They guard the land and uphold justice, while on the other hand the Lunar Hour were just the opposite. Figuring the Fang could deal with those affairs of other, they were the mates, either male or female and their spouse was always a ruling Fang, and male.

Lady Moon was of course Lunar Hound herself, she had tiny blue curling stripes on her cheeks which showed she was of pure descent but it was the showy deep blue crescent moon on her brow that marked her as descended from the branch of the moon and just like their son—so he took after then, a Lunar Hound.

The thought made him wheeze, as he could feel the embarrassment of a having a cross dresser for a son just setting in, even though he knew that femininity ran in the Lunar Branch like strength and ardor ran in his.

That afternoon, he went to garden Ming Yue was there and hiding from sight—an Inuyoukai does not hide, he thought to himself. "Ming Yue," he called out, his voice rather demanding. "Your father summons you! Bright Moon, come!"

Before long a little face appeared, peering out from around a hydrangea bush. He had to admit the child was adorable. "Ah, Ming Yue today is a good day." He said sure that he had a bright smile on his face to shine down upon the boy. It worked and he stepped out onto the pathway and went straight to him. Relieved to see he was normally dressed, and not adorned in his 'play clothes' the servants came to refer to his silly hanfu.

The boy with his little face, and bright golden eyes and crescent moon birthmark stared up wonderingly with both his arms down by his side and standing up right, please to see this the Taisho smiled, "to day is the day you will learn what it means to be Inuyoukai!" As he said this he smiled, expressing that it was in fact a good day. Something to be pleased about, like the day they were about to have a father to son chat about the birds and the bees, but instead claws and fangs and how to protect the nation.

"Come." Ming Yue followed, and the Taisho lead the boy from the garden to a different courtyard this one with less plants or ornamentation of any kind. A servant awaited then and when they approached he bowed and handed to the Taisho what appeared to Ming Yue as a pair of sticks and a third that was made of metal.

With these the Taisho turned and presented one of the sticks to him, it was the metal one and held it up, "this, my son is what we call a sword. Do you know what these are for?"

The question was strange and confusing, but as Ming Yue's eyes glared at the weapon the confusion didn't last long, for somehow the answer just came to him, "to kill the bad demons." He answered, and his father smiled. "Yes, Ming Yue, but just the evil ones, not all demons are evil, not even the bad ones. Only certain demon can be evil. That'll be important for you to remember."

The training began here, when his father passed to him a wooden sword, and told him to demonstrate how to swing it, young Ming Yue did not disappoint, in fact in the instant he took the wooden blade he excelled all expectation, and began to display superb skill as well as strength in both his swings and attacks, as well as style. And what was more the style was familiar, too familiar.

The Taisho thought to himself, _I knew it_.

Up next Chapter 3 How Sesshomaru Got His Name, coming soon :D

* * *

><p>Ok for anyone that's interested there is an ending song I picked out for this story, its a song called Der Letzte Tag, by the band Elis: http(dot)(slash,slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(dash)sdtl9VCS4<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 How Sesshomaru Got His Name

Chapter 3

How Sesshomaru Got His Name

Ming Yue woke up one bright and sunny morning to the sound of birds chirping. Feeling cheery and energetic today was the day he would officially begin his training under the Taisho and would learn the bases of Inuyoukai style and technique for battle, namely the Wind Scar.

After observing his abilities The Taisho made the decision to train Ming Yue in the arts of Inuyoukai warfare. At first figuring the child needed a better way to spend his time, instead of dancing and this was it. If Ming Yue could learn to be like a Fang then maybe he could become a Fang, and so he made up his mind to teach him. The child was strong and had power, which was unheard of for Lunar Hound, at least not the exceptional level of power he has demonstrated. He had never been more surprised and delighted at any discovery.

From then on he yearned to test his abilities and know his limits and to know the potential of Ming Yue's skills. The suspicion that his father was reborn as his son only grew, he eagerly persuaded the small boy to prepare for rigorous training.

That evening Ming Yue ate his first full course meal in months, and then some. His parent's especially his mother was astounded, though she didn't approve of the thought of Ming Yue being trained to live like a Fang, in her position in life as a second to her spouse she was at a loss with little influence on the matter—_you must separate Ming Yue from his father… he will turn him into a rock_.

From then on Ming Yue's health returned rapidly, and observing this White Moon could not complain. The boy was healthy, and to her he seemed happy. So for the first few months of training she said nothing. Yet the premonition remained. Ming Yue's skill was definitely superb, she had to admit. Almost too superb, almost to the point where even she began to believe that Ming Yue could become a Fang and take on the role in life as his father's successor, and that their lineage could be preserved through him without the need for her to bear a second. She couldn't help but think when something seems too good to be true, it usually is.

_He will become a rock._

He never danced again and spent more time in the courtyard training then he did in the garden. He was still reclusive though, and would get mad whenever anyone would try to watch him practice, or even shower him with praise. He would run out of the room or out of view or snarl at them, so they would know they were invading his space and weren't welcome. The Taisho over looked this, continuously saying the he will learn_… he will learn, he's only a child, but he will grow to learn proper manners soon enough._ What was more he seemed to forget all about the capture and the moment he spent struggling with that unknown demon, Yomi.

For a year the training went well, Ming Yue and the Taisho were never closer, bonding as father and son through the arts of warfare and swords and swordsmanship. The Taisho even became so zealous over the child's abilities that he would cart him around with him to visit with friends and neighbors, great demons of the higher ranks just so he could show him off.

Just a year before the Taisho kept the boy bottled up with his mother at the main castle embarrassed at his odd behavior and stubborn constitution. But now that he was suddenly such a proper little boy it was as if all of a sudden he had a new son, and couldn't have been happier.

The child was beautiful—that is what everyone would say. Such an attractive young man—you'll have to chase away the ladies with a stick and they would laugh and muse, and all in good humor. Then marvel at his skill, his refine swordsmanship and respond astoundingly at the fact that his blows and strikes generate more force and power then the nation's top leading guards and even that of the minor lords.

Conversations over the praise would ensue and issue all sorts of various accounts from the Taisho and he reminisced in fine detail of all the most notable points that he could bring up about Ming Yue. Such as in one conversation the Taisho indulged his company in the tale of his first day of training with Ming Yue, the day he taught him the Scar of the Wind.

As the Taisho spoke Ming Yue sat quietly by and listened. His father's words resurfacing memories of his own. When Ming Yue was first told that he would be learning the Taisho's famous technique, the famed Scare of the wind he was delighted. To him it was like his entire life was about to change. He would learn the arts of Inuyoukai warfare, battle, fighting and ways to power and become a warrior. He will live in the footsteps of his father and become a great lord. He would be famed throughout the demon's world as one of the Daiyoukai, the great rulers of the Demon's plains. He saw it as if his entire life flashed before his eyes, and it was a vision of glory.

His eyes sparkled at the very thought, and so it was.

He would learn the Wind Scar just like daddy uses, and it would be just a start. Though he already knew this technique from previous life experiences, but at this tender age memory had yet to resurface such old and buried talents, skills from a life spent and past. And so on the morning of that day, after a quick breakfast of goat's milk, eggs and cheese he threw on his training robe and beginners armor, and ran to the courtyard where his father awaited.

When Ming Yue arrived his father greeted him graciously and lovingly, "So Ming Yue today you will learn the basis of Inuyoukai fighting, are you prepared?"

The boy nodded, his bright eyes burning with excitement, and it was the right sign the Taisho was looking for.

The Taisho smiled, "that's good, so you are ready then we will begin."

Again Ming Yue nodded. This was exciting.

"Alright then, now listen closely for every Inuyoukai the base technique we use is the Wind Scar, but this isn't a technique that I can simply teach you. You must learn it by discovering it for yourself. You must perceive it only then can it be mastered. Do you understand?"

Nodding was his signal, words simply did not come readily to him, but he was ready.

"Good, now the Wind Scare is a mystical path that forms when the auras of demons collide. By discovering this path, by perceiving it one can seize that combined energy and release it at his enemy, but only you can devise how this is done. Do you understand?"

Once more he nodded.

"Very well, now show me!" The Taisho backed away with his sword, just an ordinary training blade positioned in an offensive stance for an incoming attack. Seeing this Ming Yue did the same, and began to charge up his aura. His power emanated from his tiny form like a glowing blue bubble encircling him perfectly, reaching out to engage with the Taisho's aura of flaring gold and violet colors.

And then the clash, Ming Yue immediately felt the immensity of his father's power and just knew deep down that any attempt he would make at an attack would be minimal. That any attempt at cutting through the Wind Scar with his aura at the level it was that it wouldn't even faze him. _Father is strong._ He looked at his father's aura and then he looked at his own, and was sure of it, in his mind after scaling the difference he made his move.

Ming Yue flew directly at his father, but instead of aiming for the Wind Scar he struck head on and hit the Taisho's breast plate with his claws causing it to crack and break. He broke through the Wind Scar with his body so he took in a good deal of energy when he did, so the damage was more than the Taisho expected.

Catching his father by surprise, the Taisho hesitate taking a moment to assess the damage to his armor, then said, "Ming Yue did you not see it? Had you failed to perceive the scare of the wind? That you attack me directly?"

Ming Yue thought for a minute then just looked perplexed, but then like with every other response he just shook his head.

"Then explain if you can see it why did you not cut at it?"

Ming Yue pondered, and then gave the only answer he could and said, "I don't want to use the Wind Scar, I want to learn something else."

"What? Why do you say this? All Inuyoukai must know this the Wind Scar is for basic form. It will focus you."

But the boy just shook his head and said out, "because my scare isn't strong enough, hitting straight is better, it's stronger."

When the Taisho heard this he was stunned and he stared at Ming Yue. Not sure if this was a good answer or a poor one or was just plain foolish. Wondering, _Ming Yue my son, do you have the eyes to gage your own power before displaying it, or are you just playing it safe? Or could it be because of doubt that you say this? Could you truly know what you are capable of before even trying? _

As doubtful as this seemed, with demons anything was possible, a thought the Taisho always kept in mind, as it was something his father had also taught to him. "Ming Yue," he said abruptly, "I want you to come at me with your full force, but this time I want you to use the scare of the wind. Do this and I will judge your rank of power."

This excited Ming Yue for he nodded more compliantly than before and stood strait up, arms down at his sides like a little soldier. When given the signal he leapt, and obeying the Taisho's command sliced at the fissure where the power's collided releasing a blue ray of light at the Taisho.

The Taisho flinched, he had expected to meet with blades, but instead he got a blast of even pressure. It was fairly strong that he needed to brace himself or get pushed back, but it fed him all the information he needed to properly judge Ming Yue power.

_So he doesn't form blades? Not even from his claws? _

"Again," the Taisho demanded. Ordering Ming Yue to do the same, the child obliged and the attack he released was identical to the last.

"Again!" the Taisho insisted and it was the same, Ming Yue's power would not form blades, just blasts of great pressure. Now the Wind Scar was a very particular technique and without blades it loses its effect, and so as it turns out Ming Yue was correct, that attacking directly did prove more effective, but at the same time it left him exposed to a direct defense and assault in return, which the Taisho had observed quite keenly.

The child was quick and incredibly agile and his energy was potent and pure, his greatest weakness seemed to be his body which was discovered very easily. When the Taisho used his fist to knock him back the boy went down easier than he should, buckled down and lost consciousness… a Fang would have gotten up and kept fighting.

After wards the Taisho contemplated_, so it's confirmed Ming Yue is a demon with the potential of great power yet he's a defensive fighter, his power generates to keep his opponents at a distance with incredible force, yet it's his body concerns me. He doesn't have the physical resilience of a warrior's build, born a Lunar Hound he's physically weaker than a male should be, it's his nature. I'll just have to train him to work with range. No more of these strait forward assaults and direct contact. He will master the arts of defense and offence when necessary. Right now with the level of energy he displays he could easy incinerate B level demons with his defensive power, perhaps higher, and without the need for anything, but his raw energy, and at his age, amazing. With the right training there's no telling how powerful he could become._ The Taisho narrowed his eyes, _there's no telling how soon it will be before he surpasses even me. _

The Taisho told his story he spoke only of the most notable points, leaving out any reference to weakness and had gone incredibly out of his way to describe Ming Yue's defensive skills as new and creative. Likewise the boy's fame quickly grew and even demons of foreign nations began to hear about the tales and wonder of the likely future heir of the West, the son of the Great Taisho, Fang of the Westernlands.

After that first year the Taisho, began to entertain the thought of making Ming Yue his official heir of the nation and of power. However when he brought this up to his wife she seemed less than pleased over the prospect. Later on that night, and with strong words the Lady approached her husband and began what would later lead to the most monumental argument in all the period of their affair, and the most life changing moment for Ming Yue.

"Taisho," she called out, clearly revealing that she was displeased about something, "a word."

The Taisho knew this tone, and knew he was in for something. The argument commenced as this, "No, he's a Lunar Hound you cannot name him Heir of Power! It isn't right!" she hollered, attempting to reason, but the Taisho's mind was already set.

"He's a fine boy; his power grows by the day. He'll make a fine lord!"

"You only say that now that you've discovered he can fight, but just watch I'm sure you'll be shocked at the lord he does become!"

"You think speak less of him then I would have expected White Moon, he will learn."

"You are a fool; you cannot alter our son's nature to suit your whims! Sure your intentions may be seen noble, but in your ambitions you intend to brainwash our son to behave in a way not natural to him. I tell you it will amount to disaster! You will see. Ming Yue will never become a proper Fang Lord. He was born a Lunar Hound he will die one, there's nothing you can do to change that! It's his fate!"

"We will see."

The proper way for am Inuyoukai to inherit the rights of power is simple, he had to become a Great Demon a power in his own right and over throw the current lord. This was the tradition. In doing this the nation is assured a great ruler. It the way of succession for the last ninety thousand years, Great Fang the Taisho was the seventeenth generation ruler destine to be overthrown by the next. As it stood Ming Yue was the only demon in line for that position.

Not much more was said after that, or needed to be. The words were spoken and had remained with them both. Settling on the notion that only time will tell which of them was right, from who was wrong. Still Lady Moon looked for windows of opportunity to reengage the subject, but never found it. However as time went on within the following months the Taisho's overzealous, enthusiasm of Ming Yue's potential began to take an unexpected turn and that the Lady was about to see was a step too far.

She first learned of it, of this big change, when a servant came up to her and asked how she should address the new young lord of the castle. Naturally this was viewed as an odd question, but when she inquired the maid said something to her that as it turned out was more of a revelation then an inquiry on her part, "My lady, of course I speak of the young Lord _Yin Ji_ _n_, or Silver Fang of the Inuyoukai."

_Silver Fang, of the Inuyoukai—_what…. who is she speaking of? Then it occurred to her.

_Great Fang you didn't!_

Lady Moon was shocked, and at first had thought the maid was speaking of some child she had never heard of, a child possibly a bastard brought in from one of his mistresses, of which he had a few and had the nerve to grant a proper title. Then after a moment her senses returned, and as sharp as ever realized the maid was speaking of Ming Yue. _Yin Ji_ _n… Silver Fang!_ The Taisho, she exclaimed in silent furry _now he has done it! _

_How dare he! How dare he change Ming Yue's name like that! _

Now nothing withheld her and she stormed the castle like she had never done and when she found him, laid into him like never before. Fortunately for her, yet hardly for the Taisho, he was not alone. His ministers and other company, minor lords of state among other nobles were there when she arrived. Her eyes flaring viciously—"how dare you!" she said out right. "How dare you change our son's name without informing me?"

That Taisho was shocked at this but kept his composure.

"White Moon contain yourself we have guests…"

She stormed into the room, "I don't give a damn about YOUR guests, yet another thing you failed to lay by me before engaging in your little party!"

"No because I have respected your wish for privacy." The Taisho countered, when she struck him a hard slap across the cheek. "I'll say it again; how dare you think you can just sweep him out from under me! You think you can just do as you please because you are Lord! You believe you can make anything happen because you have all the power. You put me aside, take our son and mold him like putty in your hands, is that what he is? You think you can just change his name, a name that has proper meaning for which he is… a name I gave him not you!"

"I have given our son a fit for his position in life—a position he had proven worthy of…"

"Little more than a year ago you won't even look at him, you were embarrassed because he liked flowers and dancing more than socializing with others or even caring about how they lived. Never once did he look at a sword. And you know why he didn't Ming Yue is a Lunar Hound!" she shouted. "Yet what is this, Yin Ji n nonsense I've been hearing about? Who in Hell is Yin Ji n? I know of no Inuyoukai by that name that's lived in centuries. The name of a proper Fang! WE don't have a proper Fang son, and by the looks of it my dear husband you're not likely to get one, because I am beginning to lose my passion with you." And she showed her neck, the marks that were placed upon her on their wedding day, her mating mark was faded.

The mating mark was a mystical scar that showed up on the flesh of the chosen mate of a dominate Inuyoukai, and or canine lord, or simply the dominate male and bound them together. The mark the Taisho left with Lady Moon was small like everything else about her, a petite, but bright purple line, much like the scars on her cheeks, but was easily hidden beneath the collar of her robe at the base of her neck. But now it could barely be seen, and once gone the marriage would be broken, her ties to the Taisho severed.

Should this happen, the Taisho would lose access to the only remaining 'proper mate' of their race and linage. Thus the chance for a son, or any further children of pure descent he could have looked forward to would be lost. Should Ming Yue fail, there would be no one to take his place. Ming Yue would be an only child.

The Taisho hadn't considered this.

"White Moon you are saying you would sacrifice the future of our…"

"Not me, YOU! You unbelievable fool! Why do you think this is happening? This mark was fine this morning! It's because of you! Fawning over Ming Yue like he's chameleon of possibilities and can be just anything you want. I told you once before continue down this path and nothing good will come of it. I'm about to leave you and our son will one day discover that his entire life has been a lie!"

"Is this true Taisho?" one of the guests inquired.

The Taisho felt a chill slip up his spine, as the realization of his company, demons he had invited that evening for the sole purpose of celebrating Ming Yue's promotion in stature, thus the changing of his name having bore witness to this outburst came crashing down. He turned to the guests. The room was silent and everyone was staring, dozens of eyes glaring at him waiting for an answer.

Fortunately he was glad Ming Yue; the newly renamed Yin Ji n wasn't there. It was late so he was already in bed, which was the only good fortune that evening had to offer.

"Is it true what the Lady says, about your son… he is Lunar Hound?"

"Is it also true you never discussed this with the Lady?"

It was well known throughout the higher standing demons that the Lunar Hound was mate of the Ruler. However rather or not this understanding was to the extent that it is simply what the mate of the lord was called as from the actual understanding of the difference between a Lunar Hound and a Fang was remains up to debate.

Still the point of this event's affairs was to celebrate the reckoning of a new potential Fang Lord, and yet the lady in protest addressed this potential lord as a Lunar Hound, the intended mate of the future lord? Confusion arose amongst the guest as they all at once began to utter and murmur amongst themselves, the mentioning of Lunar Hounds seeming to come up with every other sentence.

The Taisho was speechless, and could not bring himself to admit it was true. That Ming Yue was indeed born a Lunar Hound and at first he did reject him because of it. But now it was different, Ming Yue was… _a demons fate that can't be changed_, and yet here he was doing all he could in his power to turn Ming Yue into a Fang and was damn proud of the progress and result he was seeing… and yet, as the saying went was it too good to be true? Was Lady Moon right? Is what he is trying to do wrong… wrong for Ming Yue, and wrong for the nation?

He shook himself out of it, but before he could open his mouth, Lady Moon cut him off. And what she had to say shook his foundations. From which he never fully recovered the same level of confidence he had felt towards Ming Yue. "Let me just say this mister Great Demon," she began, "so you are… and should you fail to produce a second heir one day our son will meet a man and when he does THAT demon will become lord of these lands NOT him. Mark my words, Great Fang for that is the right and power of the Lunar Hound. We are the ones with the power to make kings not you!" And then she turned around and left, but before vanishing from sight she concluded the conversation by saying this, "Oh I wanted to inform you that I am leaving. I've decide to have a holiday in the east and I'm taking Ming Yue. I will be visiting with Hamot, and have already sent out and informant letter to announce our arrival so it's expected. There's nothing you can say." then she vanished.

It was a lie of course, and one that had just sprung off the top of her mind, to serve as a final moment of defiance, but the thought of getting away from there and from him certainly more than appealed to her. Not to mention to separate him from Ming Yue now having become her top priority. Just hopefully it wasn't already too late… _he will become a rock._

It was true; this was the power of the Lunar Hound, for whoever they marry becomes the rightful lord and ruler of the nation. The Fang can marry from outside the clan, but their bride is always referred to as mistress, not Lady or Queen. Something the Taisho had also not considered—that Ming Yue did in fact possess the power to crown another demon Lord of the Nation, and he had the power to do this for any demon, nothing could discredit it.

It was the fang's duty to province a proper heir for succession, a Fang prodigy fit for rule, fit for the nation and fit for the Lunar Hound.

_One day Ming Yue will meet a man, and that Demon will become the Lord, not Ming Yue._

_Should you fail to produce a second heir._

_Meet a man. _

_What man?_

Far beyond troubled the Taisho stood there in silence and watched her go, knowing that if he did or said anything it would only have served to attribute more to the scene. The thought if he were lesser of a man he would have struck, but held back his fists—the nerve of her! He was outraged, but under these conditions and with the situation being what it was he couldn't. The guests were all standing around him still waiting for answers.

When he had little to say, but to confirm what Lady Moon had addressed the guests were less than amused and left. Once alone the Taisho burned with the desire to lay into Lady Moon as a punishment for her outburst but again thought better of it—_could she be right?_

'_One day our son will meet a man and when he does THAT demon will become lord of these lands NOT him!_' the words ran through his mind, '_We are what make you not the other way around…. Mark my words_.' The Lunar Hounds have the power to create kings?

Thinking about it more he had to admit it was true. Lady Moon his wife, though she was considered his inferior was still a demon of the highest rank, supreme stature and possessed the greatest level of refinement of all demons in the known world. She was indeed a lady fit to be a king's wife, or that should any man marry her rather of noble rank or not he would instantly inherit the rights of a lord. Naturally a man would have to be viewed as worth in her eye first of course, but… still, should this fate ever truly come before Ming Yue, or rather the newly appointed Silver Fang, in whose hands will the nation fall? What manner of demon would Ming Yue choose?

_No, I won't allow the risk. It is possible that I have been too hasty with Ming Yue, though changing his name was necessary should he fail in his mission we can't afforded him making a poor choice. Ming Yue is definitely the only hope for the preservation of our rule. For the security of the nation the land must have a Fang. So that is it I will live for as long as I can until a Fang can be born, and I will be certain to father this Fang myself, with or without White Moon_.

_Ming Yue will prove himself able to succeed me or fail at the hands of his brother should the younger Fang prove the greater demon, as it should be_.

Part 2

The Easternlands was a realm renowned for its rules and principles and for its reverence for holy law and communion with the higher powers. Where demons acknowledge and honored the gods and this she felt she needed right now and what she believed would be best for Ming Yue. Figuring a little guidance in divine law and knowing what the gods want of them couldn't hurt.

As planned Lady Moon gathered her things it was her attempt at leaving under the guise of an outing, a holiday she called it, and perhaps for good and took Ming Yue. Fleeing to the lands of the East there she took refuge under the care of the Demon Lord Zemmed Hamot the great ruler of the Eastern Lands a kingdom that more than doubled the expanse and worth of her homeland the Beautiful Lands, territory of the Inuyoukai.

Unlike the Taisho, Zemmed was the sole ruler of the east with many nations under him, known simply as the Easternlands or as the Realm of God. A seventeen thousands year old able ruler and demon of God, Hamot belonged to the order of demons that served as advocates for Yate, yet one of the many names for God in the east. Born of the race of the ram, Hamot's appearance was that of an enormous man, broad and built to be strong with a great beard and the horns of the ram. A demon of sure greatness and stature, and who Lady Moon deeply respected, ever since she was brought before him with her mother as a girl, who were under similar circumstances she had sought to maintain a friend ship with.

Now she would do the same thing her mother did and bring young Ming Yue before the lord of the east in the hopes that he would come under the same impression as he had on her and as the Taisho did on him. Though this wasn't the first time Ming Yue would be brought before the eastern king, since Hamot was among the many demons that came to congratulate the Taisho and his wife over the birth of their son. At the time Ming Yue was only a baby and so bore little memory of who Lord Hamot even was. She hoped that in reintroducing him to Hamot that the reckoning of the experience would begin the process of resetting the boy's mind and revering all the ideas his father had put into his head returning him to the way he was before, or at the very least open the boy to a new array of influence. Guidance governed by Divine Law.

But she should have known, "mother I don't want to be here, where's father?" he came out and said to her one day it's what she was hoping not to hear. "It's too hot, I don't like it… when can we go home?"

After the training began with his father, not only did his appetite return but Ming Yue also found the means to speak. Still considerably more quiet then the average child once in a while he would come up with questions and comments whenever something out of the ordinary caught his attention. It seemed finding himself in a strange new country far away from home was just that.

"Who is Hamot? I don't like him. He's too big and ugly. Not at all like father." Lady Moon did not like this comment, and considering it far too ignorant for a child whose destiny it was to crown a new Fang, no matter who he may choose. "That's enough from you!" she snapped back at him, "Hamot is a great lord and his power and wealth exceeds even that of your father. You should show more respect."

The child grew silent after this. Though it troubled her, for she couldn't tell if his silence was due to him respecting her wishes, or if her sudden sharpness of temper hadn't upset him and caused him to withdraw like he was before. _He is a hypersensitive child… you need to be exceptionally cautious with him not to upset him_. Wise words from Lady Pearl, how she wished she had told her more, or made her demands more insistent. 

That evening after Ming Yue had retired for sleep, she discussed these concerns with Zemmed. She told him and explained everything that has happened since the incident with the bandits. After listening intently Zemmed had this to say, "It seems your son faced quite a troubling experience."

"Yes, it was."

Though I see the ones having more trouble with it were you," referring to both her and the Taisho. "The boy himself came out of it alright; in fact you've explained he became stronger."

"Yes he did. He learned a new power, the ability to use poison."

"Ah, well poison is useful, so long as it isn't abused. I see, but this isn't the issue, you said that Miss Pearl explain to you that Ming Yue faced an additional experience with this demon he had encountered."

"Yes, she told me that he absorbed the feeling of bliss from him and got excited. It seems that instantly redoubled his power and he transformed and pursued the demon, but was stopped by his father."

"Do you know who this demon was?"

"No, unfortunately, I sent men out to search for him but they came up empty handed. So I was forced to give up."

"Well thieves are masters at being elusive. That's how they survive by eluding our people, your men were seeking a thief and one of them," as he said this Lady Moon just seemed to know he was speaking if the Silver Fox Gang, the most notorious band from amongst the demon criminal underworld.

"Well I knew very well that the likely hood of actually finding him was slim. But I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. Great Fang was so persistent in assuming Ming Yue's intent for desiring this demon was out of the need for vengeances. He was just so adamant about not pursuing him. It was just to angering for me."

"Indeed the Fang does seem to fall short sometimes. If it had it been my son I would have immediately sent out the guards, especially when dealing with them!"

"The Silver Fox Gang?"

"Yes," Hamot answered with a weary nod.

"Had trouble with them have you?"

"Not directly, in my observations they been smart and managed to avoid any direct confrontations with imperial law. Their targets are usually minor mansions and out of the way castles, though your story about them taking Ming Yue doesn't sound like the typical heist one would expect. The leader of the Silver Fox Gang a demon Yoko, known by the name Kurama a shape shifting spirit fox with the ability to manipulate plants is a demon well renowned for his cunning and flawless and swift executions. To think that he would just nab a child, that is obviously of high rank carelessly out of the woods and just run with him don't sound right to me."

"So you don't believe it was him then?"

"No I believe it was them. Only they slipped. But now that I think about it your story begins to make sense, since I've recently come aware that the gang is no more."

"What were they caught then?"

"No from what my recourses have informed me they broke up. This happened about a year ago. And I heard a story to, something that matches what you just told me. I was told that the cause for the dismissal of the gang was due to a foiled heist that was instigated by the gang's second in command a demon known as Yomi and ended in disaster, and that the Youko lost his faith in his followers and abandoned them.

I have a list of names and descriptions of known members of the Silver Fox Gang, if you can get a description from your son we might be able to figure out who he encountered that day, and get some more answers."

"Yomi?" the name gave a strange feeling, as if there was something about it like a vague premonition, "Yomi," she repeated it, "hm that's very interesting," it made her curios, and yet as weak as the feeling was, she second guessed it, "though I must say its a little nerve wracking sometimes that I really wonder if I really want to know. The demon could be a hideous thing for all we know. Great Fang saw him but all he said about it was there wasn't much to speak of."

"Well none of the demons in the Silver Fox Gang are known to be giants or are deformed. As I've said the Youko is too cunning for that, he didn't rely on the strength of his followers to get things done, to the most part they were just pawns, so he kept them simple, clean, yet beneath him. He was smart enough never to let a demon join him that could out match him to any degree, and should a member show such potential he wouldn't be slow to kill him off."

"Hum, so he's a demon that won't be challenged, typical enough for the ambitious."

"Indeed."

"But you are saying that rumors suggest it was this demon named Yomi that launched the attack on Ming Yue?"

"If the story I heard is the same, then probably."

"And what type of demon is this Yomi?"

"Not much is known about him other than he's not a demon of the west despite his name, which is probably just a title or assumed name. But of what is spoken he is known to be a reckless killer, bodies are said to be scattered in pieces each time he strikes. The demon seems to have a passion for blood."

"Again how typical, is that all?" The feeling remained.

"Offhand yes."

"Hm, well I suppose I could try to question Ming Yue about it though I am hesitant to bring it up since he seems to have forgotten all about it. I wouldn't want to reawaken any unnecessary memories just for the sake or possibly pursuing this demon now."

"It probably wouldn't do you any good anyway. The demon Ming Yue encountered is likely not to be on the list and even if it was Yomi he's a demon that can no longer be found. Reports came to me that he was killed back at the point where it all came apart. A spy observed it. The Youko betrayed him and hired an assassin to kill him."

"Oh so he's dead then."

A feeling of disappointment rose through her, it was bizarre.

"That is the information I received. After that the Youko disappeared, and the gang fell apart."

"I see."

"Now about your husband, you're explaining to me that he's tried to manipulate Ming Yue?"

"Yes."

"To turn him into a Fang?"

"Again yes."

Hamot shook his head. "How disappointing, I would have expected better of him then that. You know you're husband was a demon many have had great prospects over as well. He was expected to be perfect."

Lady Moon Sighed, "And for some years he was. Nothing he did was anything short of brilliance that is until the incident, and then for some reason his flaws became apparent."

"Well he isn't perfect, I knew that when he was announced the successor of the nation. His father spoke to me about it, old Mount Fang, where he had this to say; _Great Fang has indeed grown into a fine demon, his power is unparallel in the west yet at the same time he leaves me with great concern_. When I enquired he told me, _he has earned his ground but he lacks the understanding of principle. He fawns too much over the weak and meddles with others for this he has a bad habit of making unnecessary enemies. Also he is still much too friendly with humans, I catch him in communion too often, but I'm afraid he has grown too old and too established for me to reprehend_."

Lady Moon nodded, "Yes, well that is true. He does commune with them, and it's been an annoyance to say the least, but of course no one can say anything about it to him. My words have been disregarded from the start on that issue."

"Yes, the same went for his father's. It seems the Fang has trouble in abiding to the most basic of holy commands. That is to 'honor thy mother and thy father'."

"Great Fang, states that he doesn't follow the ways the eastern god, as he called it. He says he knows the way of the spirit, and would never accept the guidance of other sources."

"And all the more a fool he is for it."

This is all Hamot would say on the subject. So it was changed, "so you are concerned for your son's future?"

Again Lady Moon sighed, "I suppose yes. To me it just looks bleak. Especially with the arrangement Great Fang has molded for him. I can just see it now, Ming Yue striding down the road to become a great demon, on quest for power when the truth comes slapping him in the face. Just how will we face him when that happens?"

"You suspect he will meet somebody, a demon, but you just don't know what demon?"

"Yes, I do. It's a deep feeling I have."

"That is troubling."

"I know it is, but what can be done about it, unless Great Fang provides him with a proper mate there is no other path left for Ming Yue."

Hamot nodded, but then said, "There is one way."

Lady Moon raised a brow, "Oh, so you have something in mind?"

"Perhaps but it would require your son's approval."

"Ming Yue's?"

"Yes, I was thinking instead of worrying about it I could have my daughter Hanna Marry your son, that way his future as a lord will be secured."

"Hanna?" the Lady inquired stunned. Princess Hanna, daughter of Hamot was an elegant woman, resembling her father only that she to bore the upturned horns of the ram. Her form was that of a tall and slender woman with long brown hair and dark eyes. A Lady Moon remembered well and reassessed her as the only woman or demon in all of demons world that more than qualified for Ming Yue. She was only four centuries younger than her father and at thirteen thousand had long established herself as a renowned worldly leader, only second to Hamot in the east.

"Really, isn't she already married?"

Hamot shook his head, "No, she never married. She had kept herself single for this very purpose. Her stature can easily grant any man the rights of passage to become a ruler."

"So could Ming Yue though, but for our nation, which is much smaller. Are you sure you would want to betroth them?"

"You son is already a fit match. He has nothing he needs to prove, the engagement can be made right now if we wanted."

"Interesting, however I'm hesitant to tap that road, since it's the same thing Great Fang is doing only from a different approach. I still think in the end the result will be the same. He could marry Hanna, but what bothers me Ming Yue is a Lunar Hound and a male and so he is bound to be only attracted to other males, at least that is the understanding."

"Hmm," Hamot hummed as he gave thought to this, "are you certain he's expected only to find attraction in the males?"

"That is the understanding of Lunar Hounds that are born male, there has never been a case in our history where a Lunar Hound male had ever expressed affection towards a woman or ever married one. It has been said that all Lunar Hounds are bound to the rightful successor of the nation, and which is of course always male."

"Interesting, that is a very peculiar development."

"I suppose, but true more than likely."

"Well I would still like to entertain the idea that he would accept. How about we do this at the turn of his adolescence you or we approach him with the offer. The hand of my daughter Hanna for when the time comes and he inherits the nation."

"Interesting, well Hamot I came here expecting no such thing but… agreed. I will notify you when he breaks from boyhood. But for now I would like to discuss other matters… "

And so it was arranged, without any need for approval of her husband Lady Moon had agreed to have Ming Yue betrothed to Hanna daughter of Hamot, Over Lord of the Eastern Lands. After this lady Moon remained in the east with Ming Yue for half a year, during this time she had enrolled Ming Yue in the school of Sacred Learning.

Hamot advised it, rather than to entrust him simply to a tutor but suggested that he see through a through course and receive the basics under traditional guidance, and she agreed. The house of Sacred Learning was among the oldest schools in the demon's world, it taught everything from morality to rights of common living, current to ancient history, mathematics, reading, writing and the arts to the study of scripture and Divine Law.

In the Demon's World, especially in the east, despite common misconceptions that the only thing that mattered in the demon's world was power, all schooling and or system of study was considered sacred, for to demons, in the real demon's world learning was everything, for knowledge was Power.

And so Ming Yue attended the school of Sacred Learning, though his period of study last only for the first semester before he eventually fell ill.

"I want to see father," he began complaining. "It's too hot here, and I don't like the food."

Ming Yue had stopped eating, and as before his physical condition began to decline. Lady Moon's alarm was heightened at the quickened pace of his descent, yet she was surprised. The lands of the east were not the west; here Ming Yue was subject to drier air and hotter temperatures not to mention the lack of vital forests and rich vegetation. The scent of the flowers was different, he liked the jasmine but found the cactus flower repelling. Also he complained that the water tasted different and that there was the scent of too many demon's in it. Ming Yue never drank water if it bore any trace of the scent of others and so during his time he drank little water.

But over it all she knew that the main cause was simple because he missed his father. Dehydrated and fasting Ming Yue's health slipped fast. Lady Moon felt she had no choice but to return him to the homeland, and back to the Taisho. However as a precaution before she went had one final word with Hamot over Ming Yue, "I would like you to send missionaries to the west and establish a school there so Ming Yue will have a place for study and a private tutor as well. We need more productive reasons to keep Ming Yue aside from his training and separate from his father as much as possible, but also because it will be good for the nation for the demons to have a chance at higher learning."

Hamot agreed to this, and so Lady Moon returned and the Taisho and son were reunited. Upon her return Lady Moon said little more to her husband then what arrangements she had managed to work out with Hamot, the Taisho merely stood by and complied to all of it. Much of which he agreed to and seemed quite pleased with. The only thing he had trouble with was the idea of the school, "I can allow tutors to come into this land and preachers, but missionaries establishing schools that I don't know about." But it was the arrangement with Hamot's daughter Hanna that took his interest, "ah a good arrangement Hanna will make a fine bride for Yin Ji n."

Lady moon winced at the name, but let it go. To her he was still Ming Yue, and it would be months before she would learn to address her child by any name other than the one she had chosen but eventually the Taisho's stubbornness prevailed and she broke in. But regarding Hanna, she knew Great Fang would be pleased, for it literally doused the flame of warning she had ignited with him over Ming Yue and his _expected_ preference for men. _So long as he marries Hanna there won't be any worry as to who he choose to become the next lord, and should another Fang exist he would have a much fitter opponent with whom to prove his might._

The Taisho was indeed pleased with this.

Part 3

As expected once he was returned Ming Yue's strength and vigor sprung back like new grass in early spring. The Taisho had him back up and reviewing their lessons in a week. It said enough, and the Lady felt her heart drop over the obvious prospect that from here on there was nothing more she could do to

She was told to take him and keep him from his father. The heavens knew nothing good would come of their affection for one another, which was most definitely a shame, since it is as things should be. The relationship between father and son, once so far apart now so close, yet she could already sense the darkness of the future closing in and she just knew, Ming Yue would suffer for this. She had made plans to betroth him to Hanna, but that is a future that, as she expects would make no difference for Ming Yue.

The arrangement was just to secure the future of the nation. Nothing more was expected of it. Ming Yue himself would remain incomplete without a Proper Fang… _no woman could ever fill that void. Ming Yue will require a man to fulfill his heart._

A likelihood she was eager to point out, one night as the Taisho was commenting on the prospect of Ming Yue's and Hanna's engagement, speaking of what a good fortune it would be, Lady Moon said this: "you can look forwards to it, as will I. it was an arrangement I couldn't refuse since he offered. But nonetheless I doubt Ming Yue himself will be thrilled about it. Hanna's is a beautiful woman but she's thirteen thousand years his senior, and an already established ruler. I doubt he would even entertain the impression of an attraction to her."

When the Taisho responded to this he asserted his words with sure confidence, and exactitude, "regardless Hanna is not of the kind that is stubborn about with who they breed," referring to the complications regarding mating marks and the necessities of attraction. "so long as there's an heir that's all that matters."

Lady Moon laughed when she heard this, "Oh indeed, dear husband I for one am looking forward to it. To imagine our grandson a hoofed Inuyoukai with horns, quite the hybrid. Wouldn't that be interesting? To think… and raised knowing such little love I'm sure, adhering to his mother."

"Do you mean to suggest Hanna would make a bad parent?"

"I was speaking of Ming Yue. Hanna I'm sure would make a fine mother."

With the weeks that followed Lady Moon became aware that the topics she had discussed with Hamot were apparently more of a problem then she thought. She learned from a servant that the Taisho has been seen communing with the humans more frequently than usual. It seemed that in her absence he found the liberty to renew a few old ties he had once established with some of the higher noble ranked families of the human's world, but that he had also went so far as to establish a few new ones.

She always hated this, when he would commune it was like he was ignoring his proper duties. Or more or less that he took on unnecessary responsibilities that only served to complicate things over a more straight forward way of life. An Inuyoukai's main duty was to guard the lands and fight of enemies that threatened it, and represented an example of demonic perfection no more no less. The Taisho was just never satisfied with this and without her prying eyes breathing fire down his neck, he was more than free to do as he pleased without the threat of complaint, yet now that she was back, "oh just why do you bother, I'll never understand it," she commenced lecturing. "Divine Law boldly states that it's forbidden, that those humans shouldn't even know we exist."

"If you'd take a moment to think White Moon," he countered, expressing in his gestures that he was becoming annoyed, "it's because they do know that we exist that I address it! Humans are perfectly aware that we exist. Many demons are seen in plain sight every day, they complain about it all the time. Constantly I hear about it! Our existence isn't something we can just hide."

"So tell those demons to avoid it, or else. Make it the law!" she argued.

"Law, when have we the Inuyoukai ever asserted such laws? The law of the lands is the law of nature that's the only law we defend!"

"How ironic to hear you say that, you with your principles and your weaknesses tell me those are not bound to certain rules. In the past the service to Natural Law was the way of our forefathers, but that was before the boundaries between our worlds became so thin. It took a lot more for humans to be aware of us in those days that such rules weren't needed but clearly that isn't the way things are now. Just as you've stated the humans can see us, common people can see across the boarders just enough to view the vermin and it's enough to make them cry. This is why I say you must come down on them so they know to be more careful. If you would just assert your will even the lowest of apparitions wouldn't dare defy it."

"Assert my will, new rules… and I suppose you are the one to invent them?"

"Invent? No my husband, I will abide to Divine Law. What about you?"

"Peh, Divine Law… that's nothing, but hot wind from a world that would repress us."

"It is not! Don't you dare say that!"

"Then how would you explain it?" the argument carried on, covering many points from both sides, but then came down to this, "Why should we hide what we are? So the humans can come up with their own reasons why to fear us, because they do not know any better? I go to speak with them to explain things so they have an understanding and have more a mind to behave rationally to their fear. There are plenty of powers in the world they cannot control, and we are just one of those powers and it is a threatening power. I want all to know peace and have the strength to have a peace of mind when challenge comes to it."

There was no arguing with him, and yet she had to admit he did have a point. However by his logic if humans only understood demons better then perhaps they wouldn't fear them so much. Thus peace could exist between their kinds? She wasn't so sure, but as with most arguments she found little sense in continuing. Perhaps he was right, and maybe he wasn't. He could be on to something, or maybe he was just being naïve, or overzealous, like he was with Ming Yue. The Taisho was a predictable man in that way. Always so overzealous, he was with Ming Yue and now he was the same way over the humans. Passion was his way, but ironically, aside from his wayward interests this was the one thing she liked about him. She only wished he'd direct such passion towards the right things, like his Inuyoukai duty.

She sighed, _my husband always the fool._

Leaving things as they were for the time being, within those passing weeks Lady Moon grew accustomed to a number of things that enabled her to become more passive. One was the issue over Ming Yue's new name, Silver Fang, the announced heir of the nation, and Heir of Power. Eventually she gave in altogether, and lost her attachment to the name she had chosen for the new, and it wasn't long before she began to use it as well. "Yin Ji n," she called out one sunny afternoon, "your father has summoned you. Go and see what he wants."

The boy was fiddling with a Chinese puzzle, trying to arrange the pieces together in the right spots to create a proper cube, but dropped the cube and its pieces onto the bench where he was seated as soon as he heard and went. That evening he attended a party with the Taisho at the head estate of one of the Taisho's newest acquaintances of the human world. In the wake of that year Yin Ji n was to attend many parties like this with his father. During these visits you Ming Yue would put on a vision of perfection, and the Taisho could not have been prouder.

Beforehand the Taisho had drilled him on what he expected of him and insisted. Ming Yue soaked it all up and did not disappoint. He never scowled or showed disrespect or did anything to express the way he really felt just as father wanted. Anything father said he did, no matter what. This is what he knew and nothing made Yin Ji n happier then pleasing his father, that is until one day.

The Taisho had been away for about a week. He was communing again and it seemed he managed a new friendship with the lord of one of the smaller noble estates from the country of China. He had spent a week getting to know the lord there and had come fondly aware that he was very interested in learning about the demon's way of life. So one day the Taisho announced he was having guests.

Yin Ji n was at home the whole time without seeing much of his father, and so he had the time to revisit as well as to rediscover some of his earlier pastimes. Old habits returned fast and so after completing his exercises in swordsmanship which he would do obediently every day he would retire to the garden where he'd spend the remainder of the day.

It seemed like forever since he had taken the time to marvel at the simple beauty of the flowers, and indulge in the silence of the castle garden like he used to. It was a relief, returning to the peaceful way of life he enjoyed before and for a time life was back to normal.

Then one day, "Yin Ji n, come." He heard his father's voice. After a week's absence Ming Yue got excited and ran to him. He was anxious to show off the new technique he had been practicing and had finally mastered, but stopped dead in his tracks when he reached him and discovered that he was not alone. There was a man standing at his side and beside him where two young women. Right away he could tell they were human. The strange man looked almost identical to the numerous human lords they had visited. They bore the same features and style of garb, pale skin with dark hair and eyes; it was the look of humans he knew.

This made him feel put off, like all his excitement had just hit a wall. He was never comfortable around humans, something about them always made him feel ill, or uneasy. It was the same whenever he was forced to commune, and it wasn't just with humans it was with most people, demons to. The Taisho was his refuge, him and the castle garden.

And yet there his father was the demon he wanted more than to world to see accompanied by strangers in his private sanctuary. To him it was like a cruel invasion of space, private space. He would have expected the Taisho to have known better.

But it wasn't only that, for not only were these humans invading his space—unwelcomed creatures in his private sanctum, but they interfered with his reunion with the Taisho a demon he had not seen or heard from in a weak. This time he could not hold back the sign of a scowl that came over his face at the mere sight of them.

He did not want these people here. He did not like them, or want anything to do with them—the same feeling he always got, but never allowed himself to express it or risk upsetting his father, and that was the last thing he wanted.

To see that angry disapproving face scowling down at him, enough to break his heart or at least threaten him—does father not love me anymore? Ming Yue was well aware that his father did not love him very much before his training, but then all of a sudden he did and they have been close, and so he was afraid that if he ever did anything wrong to upset him that he could lose that and the Taisho would forsake him. He was very conscious of the fragility of their relationship and that it could go either way very quickly should the Taisho decide he didn't like him. So he has done everything in his power to be the perfect son.

Literally straining to go along with it, biding through the attention, holding back every urge to bark harshly whenever someone would speak to him or from shrinking back whenever someone even looked at him. All this was very hard on him. He hated the attention, the complements, the questions, the conversation, he hated the scents the fragrance of the perfume they would wear to try and cover up their human musk which turned his stomach—there was no perfume in the world that could cover up the scent of musk from a dog demon. He even hated the elaborate ways they adorned themselves or wore fresh flowers in their hair. To him it was like adorning themselves in the misfortunate severed heads of lovely, defenseless and pure plants, perfect and beautiful things taken up to be molested by the vanity of these—people. He recalled thinking to himself how he wanted to rescue them and burry the poor things in the woods far away from these creatures—creatures that seemed to believe they could make themselves as beautiful as the flowers by cutting and wearing them, to him it was sacrilege.

_How would they like it if I cut their heads off and thought it'd make me look pretty by wearing their faces like it were my new cloth? Then we could all be ugly monsters. _

Before him both girls were dressed in the same overly garnished attire with fresh cut flowers in their hair—_those flowers better not be from my garden!_ He thought _human creatures they better not dare ruin my flowers_. _Don't you dare touch them!_

But of course he never said any of these things to his father. He just held it in, however nothing as bad as what would happen this day had ever happened before. The Taisho, sensing no more but perhaps a little discomfort from him, chose to ignore it and commenced, addressing his new friend at his side, "this is my son, Yin Ji n." tension

Then with the same friendly expression he always used when socializing he turned to Ming Yue and said, "Yin Ji n, this is," so and so, introducing Ming Yue to the lord and his daughters, which Ming Yue simply regarded as human intruders 1, 2, and 3"they have come to join us this evening from…" Ming Yue didn't care. He wanted them gone, to leave, to be removed from his garden and out of his sight. So many times he had put up with this, and why he couldn't understand.

When he was brought to their world and into their homes he understood that he had to behave and act proper. Be gentle, because it made sense. He never got the impression that the humans he was forced to visit ever didn't want to see him, or ever felt rejected by then, or afraid. But more like they were welcoming and just curious, but he didn't care, no matter how welcomed he was he never wanted to be there. So why was he, why was his father—why did they have to talk to this people, it didn't make sense. None of this made sense—_they're not demons so why are they here? We are lords of demons so why am I being forced to communicate with humans? _

_I don't want to talk to them, nor do I need to. I don't care to. It makes no sense!_

Something in Ming Yue clicked that day. Perhaps it was that he had decided it was enough, that he had put up with this for long enough. The Taisho was clearly out of line with his overly friendly habit of his continuously communicating with these beings—beings they should have nothing to do with. As if a memory from deep within had suddenly come back to him, and he scowled.

Despite his father's presence, in defiance of this 'intrusion' no matter how it would upset him, for why should it, the Taisho, his father lose love over him for rejecting to the presence of beings that shouldn't be there? He should know that they shouldn't be! That he has even been told! Many times he was told—that he had told him… _told him before! _

The Taisho was talking and hadn't yet noticed the expression in Ming Yue's face when he again turned to him, "ah Yin Ji n our guests have decided they would like tour of our garden, would you like to show them around, for sure enough no one know this garden better than you Yin Ji n." the girls, teenagers easily between the ages of fifteen to seventeen started gigging. He couldn't guess why, but it only aggravated him more, and his face began to turn beet read. It seemed the company mistook this as bashfulness for they became all the more affectionate towards him because of it, and began to say things like "aw how cute" and "he's adorable, aw look at that pouty face, and those cheeks like ripe cherries I just want to pick them."

Then they started asking questions like, "are those markings natural?" referring to his crescent moon crest.

"Yes," the Taisho answered, "it is his heritage birthmark."

The girls seemed to thrill over this, "Does it mean anything, is it magical?" they both asked vibrantly and with much enthusiasm. The Taisho answered, while being sure to avoid any mentioning of Lunar Hounds, as he spoke Ming Yue felt his face get redder and redder till it felt as though it would burst.

One of the girls noticed the younger one and bent down to her knees as if to have a better look at him. Her powered and painted face glaring almost playfully at him as if he were merely an object there for her amusement, and said in the same manners as before, "ah I believe he's blushing." Then the elder bent beside her and stated affectionately, "oh he is, then he must be a shy little thing, oh how sweet." Then she stood up and said to the Taisho, "_W_ _ng Ji_ _n, _we had no idea demons could be so sweat and cute, he's such a dear… how enlightening." And both girls commenced giggling. Ming Yue sensing that the attention was all on him stepped back and held his breath, not appreciating any of this and restraining himself as best he could—the thought gradually crossing his mind, that maybe practicing his wind scar on their faces could prove a useful endeavor. Maybe with them he could learn to form blades like the Taisho does, despite the fact they aren't demons.

"Yin Ji n?" the Taisho queried, noticing Ming Yue's changed in demeanor, "do you not wish to guide our guests through our magnificent garden?"

Still with his breath caught in his throat he shook his head, the scowl now obvious on his face. Finally the Taisho noticed it, and as he did his expression changed as well. From friendly and happy and approving to that unloving, disapproving face he had so feared to see, and yet it changed back to sociable once he turned back to readdress his guests—those humans.

He smiled and was friendly with them, "I apologize it seemed Yin Ji n has withdrawn, come I'll show you. He can be quite shy at times."

"Aww," said one of the daughters, the older one, "but that is so adorable, your son must be such a sweet little dear, _W_ _ng Ji_ _n_." the younger just giggled and seemed to adhere to her sister, "I love his hair, the way it shines."

"I know it's like stands of perfect silk." The elder agreed and the father as well grinned, and nodded, "he is indeed a fine child, and modest, a good virtue."

Hearing these complements, despite Yin Ji n's apparent lack of cooperation the Taisho's aggravation grew alight, yet was still keen in making sure Ming Yue knew he was less than pleased by his disobedience, and gave him a look, then led the guests away down the path.

Though by the way they kept looking back at him made it perfectly clear they were more interested in him than the garden.

As soon as he could Ming Yue ducked away and hid behind a giant fern sniffling and holding back tears—tears he couldn't believe he was experiencing. In the instant his father looked at him with that disapproving face was the breaking moment—the last straw. He couldn't stand it anymore, but what to do how to speak up and let his father know how he felt? That this was going too far.

How to reprehend one's own father?

He bit his lip to hold back his tears; it was the second time in his life he ever felt the sensation to cry. Back when he was nearly kidnapped, that didn't scare him because he knew his father was there, and because that demon was strangely interesting. But afterwards when he wouldn't listen to him, when the Taisho only disregarded him as a brat or as a fool that's what upset him. He felt it instantly when he was reprehended and stopped in his pursuit of that demon. When the Taisho came in contact with him he felt the disapproval and couldn't bear it. He was feeling it again now, but this time it couldn't be justified.

As the Taisho made his rounds showing his guests all the various point in the garden that were noteworthy. Pleasuring over the understanding that his guests were particularly fond of nature, he didn't mind it when gradually his company drew apart. Whist in deep in conversation with the father the young women decided they wanted to linger a moment under a certain young cherry tree.

It was spring so the blossoms where in full bloom. Which was one of the reasons for the visit, for it was said that the garden at the castle of the Inuyoukai was among the most exquisite, especially in spring—Ming Yue's favorite time of year.

The blossoms were pale pink and abundant which made the tree seem to glow in the morning sunlight. The girls were dazzled, and commented that they assumed the blossoms at a demon's palace must possess mysterious powers. They entertained the thought for several minutes all the while Ming Yue remained hidden nearby; reluctantly over hearing they're every word.

He didn't care if they thought the tree was magical, because it was. What did upset him was that it was the same tree he used to play beneath and where he had preformed his dances, but furthermore it was also the tree the Taisho had planted in the garden that was enchanted to bloom in December for the day he was born. This said t0 Ming Yue that… that was his tree, that if anything was particularly special to him it was that tree.

Gardenias were his favorite flower, but that cherry tree was his favorite of all trees, because it was his. Every branch, the bark, the wood the roots and especially the flowers were his, even the ground around it from where it drew its nutrients… even the gardeners knew better than to sweep the petals from the stone walk way that lead alongside it or risk Ming Yue coming aware that they had touched his petals. The child would scowl and bark and put up a fuss and refuse to eat for days should anyone touch his petals or even go near his tree.

Only the Taisho was allowed, or his mother, but even that would aggravate him. And yet there were these two human girls dallying beneath the boughs and handing the delicate blossoms, as if it were just any tree grown for their amusement at a park. Now this he wouldn't stand for—that was HIS TREE!

And nobody touches his tree!

At once he burst out and ran at the young women. A most displeased and angry expression on his face. The girls startled, but he stopped before the end of the tree's shadow. Both girls were on the root mound beneath the boughs caught up in the shade of the blossoms. Memories of his days as a secret dancer came back to him and how all the more special that place felt to him for it, all the more the outrage that these to trespassers… these invaders were transgressing on his spot, his most private space.

He began to growl and his expression went from an angry scowl to fierce and menacing, his eyes glittering and were almost at the point of turning red.

"Oh no, what's so wrong?" asked one of the girls alarmed at the child's sudden harsh, even frightening behavior. But as soon as she opened her mouth the barking commenced. He did not use words, since he cared not to speak, but sent chilling signals of anger, disapproval and disgust charging at them. The girls recoiled, much in the same way they would at the sight of a guard dog that had suddenly caught sight of them after crossing into it's territory.

"Yin Ji n!" he heard his father's voice cry out, loud and reprehensive. "What are you doing? How dare you assault our guests! I am astounded with you!"

The child spun around and cried out while pointing hastily back at the tree and the two trespassers beneath it. "But…" to him it was like catching a thief red handed, and had all the evidence and right to demand punishment right then and there, but to the Taisho, "You disappoint me Yin Ji n, I've expected more than this from you!"

"But… my tree!"

His tree… the special tree that was enchanted to bloom at the moment he was born.

"That tree is a part of this castle's property and as lord of this castle that means it is my property as well. I have given these humans my personal blessing to be here and to pleasure of in all they would delight in that the castle has to offer! You a mere child have no right to object to what or to whom I have bestowed my blessing! I am shocked and astounded with you!"

"But…"

"I will hear no excuses. I am disappointed with you Yin Ji n! I don't wish to look upon you!"

"But…"

"Be gone with you!"

The child grew frigid and his face froze staring blankly.

"Yin Ji n did you not hear, I said leave from my sight this instant!"

Ming Yue couldn't comprehend it, the words coming from his father's mouth was not the common language he easily understood. Though it was proper the proper speech of lords he knew very well, and was thoroughly fluent in the arrangement in which they were coming at him and accompanied by the tone didn't permit them to register properly in his mind, but were more like angry bubbles that had yet to burst sending their harsh messages, their terrible messages tearing through him. When he didn't move the Taisho shouted even more. But it wasn't until he took a step forwards to emphasize on his anger that the bubbles popped, and Ming Yue's face suddenly changed.

He went from anger to shock, then to an expression that was almost impossible to read. His face was beet red, his mouth remained frozen, but his eyes were wide and larger then they had ever been seen before, glassy and glittering with the pretence of tears.

The tears from before he had successfully pushed back and were dry by the time he overheard the maidens and became aware that they had trespassed against his tree…and thus against him. But this time it was different, for these weren't ordinary tears.

"But…" he struggled to utter the word, but was harshly cut off by the instant assertion of the words "Ming Yue!"

"No!" he cried out! "I'm not!" his voice was like a scream. And altogether whatever continence remained with him broke and he shook his head and screamed then ran towards the tree jutting his body behind its narrow trunk, as if trying to hide.

"Ming Yue!" the Taisho not even realizing he had reverted to addressing him in the way he had before he came to accept him, and yet it felt right and came out much more naturally than the new name he had attempted to impose on him. This was not the behavior of Yin Ji n the Silver Fang of the Inuyoukai, but of Ming Yue the Lunar Hound, a cold and reclusive being that cared not for the affairs of others, nor of their needs, and or demands.

Right before his eyes Ming Yue reverted back to the child he knew before he learned to take up a sword. Before he leaned to be social and to behave like a proper little boy, not a secretive, reclusive hideaway—that danced and wore dresses!

The girls were still under the tree when he ducked behind it, and they gasped and recoiled at the sudden approach of the upset child. Ming Yue ducked behind the tree, but it only took a moment before he reacted to them and growled and nearly hissed swinging his claw at them like a cat would in self defense. Both his face and his eyes were scarlet red, and his fangs shone brightly beneath his tensed red lips.

The human father more than alarmed quickly drew the girls back from the tree and to the safe distance from the apparently apposing demons—Father and son opposing each other. The reasons for this turn of events they could not comprehend, yet one thing was clear and that their harmless little adventure into the home of a friend, supernatural though it was had become a dangerous endeavored for insight into another world.

The father didn't know if he should be upset or fascinated at the spectacle he was witnessing, but he put his two daughters behind him regardless and withheld his demand for an explanation for a more opportune moment.

The Taisho was furious, he couldn't believe Ming Yue's behavior, and after everything he had taught him! All of a sudden this, as if all the progress he had shown was suddenly wiped clean and erased, and Silver Fang ceased to exist right then and there. But no, rather the child known as Silver Fang never excited at all, just Ming Yue. "Your mother was right; I never should have put my faith in you."

"No!"

"Ming Yue if you don't come out of there and apologize to me and our guests this instant I will revoke all that I have endowed upon you!"

"No!"

The Taisho couldn't tell rather or not this rejection was a sign of expressed emotion or was just in defiance. Either way, "Ming Yue, will you not obey your father's command!"

"Will you leave him alone!" hissed a woman's voice.

The Taisho froze, but only for an instant. The voice came from behind, though he needn't turn to know who it was.

Lady Moon stood to the back of the Taisho only several feet away her face almost identical to the child's only without the red tint and womanly. Her eyes glistening with furry, reddened only that the whites had turned to a blushed pink and her amber color a tint redder.

"You know that tree is sacred to him, or have you forgotten? How dare you allow these mortals near it."

The moral lord was stunned, he had no idea. The Taisho said nothing of the sort, as he walked them through and past this tree. He merely pointed it out as just another fine arrangement of ornamentation. Yet he was even more stunned to discover there was another demon of the Taisho's likeness present, someone to whom he had yet to be apparently introduced.

What was going on here he was beginning to wonder.

"White Moon this is not the time…"

"For what?" she cut him off, "to stop you from making a vicious mistake! I am this child's mother and your proper wife how dare you tell me this is no time to speak up!"

The Taisho spun around now asserting his attention on her.

"A vicious mistake?" he repeated the words, the very use of them sounded absurd with every syllable, "What exactly are you addressing? The child, he is out of line!"

"No you pompous oaf! YOU! Didn't I warn you before not to upset him? Nor me?" her eyes blazed, "not only did you invite these mortals here, yet again without even addressing me of your plans, but you fail to see where you've erred with your son."

"Error, I have done no such thing, you speak of nothing."

"Do I?"

"Indeed, Ming Yue is…" in that instant Ming Yue leapt out from beneath the tree and ran to his mother. His arms reaching out and grabbing her around the skirt, it was the first time he had ever showed any sign of affection towards her, yet it was she that understood him, and finally he could acknowledge it.

"Mom," he cried, this time unable to stop his tears from falling, "tell dad to make them go away!"

"Them?" she queried.

"The humans! Make them leave! Make them go away!"

Lady Moon glared at the morals standing to the side apparently mortified and just a little more than confused. Naturally understanding that none of this was their fault, she turned back to the Taisho. "You should have known," she said to him, while placing her hand over Ming Yue's head as he wept into her skirt, "that he would never have accepted this. It was enough of you bringing him outside to visit with these beings in their own land; he behaved proper and understood that. But this garden is his special place, his sanctuary, and as I've told you before your whims can not change this child for who he really is. Born Ming Yue a Lunar Hound, and is not meant to be the heir of this nation. And so he has no need to give into your demands of submission especially should it come opposed to his true nature."

"You are saying a child shouldn't be disciplined?"

"Only for doing something wrong yes, then I would agree with you, but in this case I'm afraid it was you that had erred, and if you cannot see how you have then I am sorry for you, my dear husband."

The Taisho did not respond as if he had become at a loss for words, and had to think. Of what was she speaking? Ming Yue was out of line, his behavior was appalling not to mention an embarrassment to say the least, and in front of what he considered important guests—an error, where had he erred, how had he? What was she seeing that he could not? Was she even correct?

Ming Yue had gone to her for comfort, and had refused to apologize. He had disobeyed his father and upset their guests, he even threatened them. How was discipline not the proper solution to such a predicament? Is she wrong, was she just babying him, spoiling him?

Or… could it be because she understood him, perhaps in a way he never could. In the same away dogs could never understand the nature of cats, a Fang wouldn't understand a Lunar Hound. Only she could because it was her nature as well, one in the same, like mother like son, the same.

He sighed, and turned around placed his back to the both of them, "fine then take him away. We'll discuss this later."

White Moon felt it was enough and attempter to urge Ming Yue to accompany her out of the garden, but he wouldn't move. He just said no, and detaching himself from her he ran back to the tree. Now this seemed to perplex her, he wouldn't leave, but seemed to want to protect what was his own, that tree.

It seems the ones that needed to leave were the humans.

The Taisho stared at Ming Yue studying him he did indeed seem entirely needy to protect that tree. So much that nobody can even go near it—if only he could assert that much passion in protecting the lands and it's people then a great ruler he could be. He thought to himself, then sighed inwardly, trees are not land, nor are they people, as he is Ming Yue could never inherit the nation at least not by family tradition. If this is the demon he is and would always be then he would never accept being overthrown by him. More over it is demons like Ming Yue that he fought to protect these lands from—_Ming Yue doesn't qualify for the role as a Fang Lord… and so he shall be the mate of one that does_.

With this settled in his mind he turned to his guests. "I apologize for this; it seems I was mistaken on account of things. Here I shall escort you…"

Ming Yue stood behind the tree listening to every word. His tears had not dried yet they seemed to only ball up in the corners of his reddened blood shot eyes. White Moon was eyeing him, wanting him to leave the garden and to go with her but it was clear he was not leaving the tree—his sacred tree.

She looked upwards at the cherry blossoms, remembering the first time she saw this tree bloom while it was still so small. In the midst of December a deep chill in the air and a blanket of snow on the ground, yet amidst all that was white and frosty blue was the pale pink color of the cherry blossoms. It was the third day after Ming Yue was born and she had recuperated enough strength to get up, make her way to the garden to see it. It was a beautiful sight, and significant it was no wonder Ming Yue found it so special.

_Get Ming Yue away from his father as soon as possible_—_Pearl was right. Do it before he sees him for who he really is, and expresses his disapproval._

She looked back at Ming Yue. He was hiding his face. His form was hardly hidden from view due to the slender trunk of a tree that was no more than ten years old, just a sapling when it was planted, yet he managed to fully conceal his face. She could tell he was still crying though his cheeks had lost their shine from the streaks and had gone dry.

Should a child's tears dry up, yet he still cries… he'll become a rock! When those tears dry up completely, when he learns to ignore the pain and to block it out… he can't dance, he can't do what he wants… then what would be left of him? What would he express what would he feel?

"Taisho," she said out abruptly. "I'm leaving."

The Taisho stopped dead in his tracks and in mid speech, having been currently in the middle of an explanation for the unpleasant spectacle, when she spoke.

"I'm leaving here and I'm taking Ming Yue."

He paused, but did not turn around.

"I will return to my castle in the clouds, Ming Yue will know a life of solitary confinement there where he will be free to do as he wishes till the day comes for his betrothal." And she stepped towards him, as she did she said this, "Now my dear sweet husband, as I'm sure you know you will require a new child to take the place of what he cannot. I will leave that entirely up to you, but keep in mind that whoever you choose will bare not only the burden of the security of this nation, but he will contend as the proper mate for Ming Yue. I will manage the agreement I made with Hamot over Hanna and Ming Yue's betrothal personally. She will be the future Fang's only rival for Ming Yue, so I urge you, choose wisely who your next mate will be, the quality of her child will make all the difference over who Mug Yue chooses, and the difference for the future for all the ages to come."

Then she left. Ming Yue remained in the garden unmoved from the tree, and the Taisho escorted the humans from the garden to another area of the castle. Once they were gone, Ming Yue crept down alongside the tree and knelt in the moss covered dirt that was laden with pink flower petals. One by one he started picking them up and put them in his hand. Then he noticed the ones that had been stomped on where the human girls were standing and placing aside the bunch he had gathered already to remove those.

As he was gathering them up, and sniffling he failed to notice the quiet stranger who came silently back to the garden, apparently out of concern for him. The woman's name was Jai Lan and she was the fifteen year old daughter of Fúyún governor of a county in the kingdom of what is today central China. Moderately considered a lovely girl, Jai Lan had a chronic weakness for children, especially stubborn ones.

Earlier when she saw Ming Yue's teary eyes after his father had begun to yell at him, her heart went out to him. She had to fully strain herself from not going over ceasing him and to cuddle him to her breasts to comfort him. Missing the point that it was she and her sister that had upset him in the first place, she snuck away from her father, sister and their host to return to the garden in hope that she could do just that.

Ming Yue was certainly a child that was much too adorable and apparently precious, as to cry over the concerns of a cherry tree, to leave untended especially after the scene she had witnessed. The fear of his flaring red eyes and snarling sharp teeth and lunging claws already cast out of her mind to be replaced with warmth sympathy and the undying urge to cuddle the silky haired child. When coming from a world where everyone's hair was dark or black was something she just didn't see every day. She loved hair, especially long hair, and Ming Yue's like both his parents flowed in glistening perfect locks down his back. How could she not want to touch it?

Ming Yue was focused; he wanted all the damaged petals removed from amongst the pure ones. To him they were damaged, and tainted like many bruised apples in a barrel. He feared the damage could spread and make the entire area look bruised and ugly. His father's words running through his mind as he gathered the ruined petals into a meshed up bunch in his tiny palm. The redness from his cheeks seeming to transfer to the darkened color of the petals as he smashed them together to make room for more… so many damaged petals.

'_You disappoint me, Ming Yue… I am astonished! I've expected more than this from you… that tree is a part of this castle's property and as lord of this castle that means it is my property as well_… meaning it belongs to me not to you!

_Be gone with you!' _

His paced slowed, and he began to feel a bit sluggish. His passion for gathering the broken petals already beginning to wear thin, wondering if he'll ever manage to gather all the ruined ones, before their taint could defile the entire garden, and spoil his special sanctuary.

_Father forgot. He forgot he planted the tree for me so I could be born happy. He forgot that's what it was supposed it do_.

_Father forgot he was supposed to keep me happy. That's what he was supposed to do. _

_Why did father forget?_

With all these thoughts going through his head, the young woman was able to sneak up on the stone path without being noticed by him or anyone else. Not a guard or a maid, no one was around but Ming Yue within his private sanctuary.

"Little boy," she called out softly.

Ming Yue froze. The voice was not his mother's, and no one ever addressed him as 'little boy'. From whom the voice came it was clearly an intruder.

Jai Lan adored addressing the child as a boy, it was all the more endearing to her that he was. A girl wouldn't nearly have been as cute as he was. When she first saw him she assumed he was a girl, and she delighted in the sight of the pretty little girl, but then when the Taisho introduced him as his son, she could have leapt out of her skin in boisterous joy. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined a child quite like this, especially a boy child, the hair of a girl and a face to perfect to describe.

"Hey there," she began saying, "are you alright?"

Ming Yue could feel the cluster of meshed flower petals in his hand more intently, as he drew even more aware of the presence that was coming up from behind, the intruder. The fragrance of perfume and musk and the scent of a woman's breathe filling the air around him, as she spoke. "Little boy, are you alright… look here," she said while hold up a white hibiscus flower. The large blossom she had picked because no one was around was in its full glory laying there in the palm of her hands… like a little severed head.

Ming Yue didn't turn around, his body felt too stiff, as if it itself couldn't believe what it was experiencing. The constant presence of another unwelcomed being, in other words—it was still happening. The intruder returned, where was his father the Taisho, and his mother where did she go? Why they weren't in control… why was this intruder still here? And why was she talking to him…

How dare she talk to him.

"I brought something for you," she said while inching forwards. Ming Yue didn't move, yet his teeth clenched and he began to growl. She stopped, holding the plucked flower head closer to her, understanding that the child must still be upset, just why he was still eluding her. The gesture made her feel more determined to help the child, to cheer him up. So swallowing her breathe again began to inch forward, "it's okay, I won't hurt you, look I brought something for you."

She stepped forward, the instant she passed under the tree's boughs and arrived in the tree's shadow, Ming Yue's eyes turned blood red.

~3~

Lady Moon was furious, but expressed her emotion only at the pace she walked. _How dare that fool dismiss our son, he should have known better then to expose him to humans, and to dismiss Ming Yue's attachment to that tree. What is he thinking? _

_Though it matters not we're leaving here Ming Yue won't have to experience his rejection anymore where we're going. I'll make sure of that_.

She was half way across the castle and headed for her quarter with the intention to inform her maids to gather her things for the move, and Ming Yue's when she heard a scream. That and accompanied by a surge of power, instantaneous power.

Someone had just been attacked!

She spun around, images of the scene instantly springing to mind—Ming Yue!

~4~

The Taisho sprung to action the instant he felt it. Instinct serving him exceptionally well and arrived at the scene in an instant. His eyes widened and unbelieving. Before him was a girl, wearing a fine regal dress and the same fresh cut flowers in her hair he had seen before. Only she wasn't as he recalled of her, since she was unmoving and half of her being was covered in a deep red color.

Blood, she was dead.

The Taisho looked up and there was Ming Yue standing there snarling and bearing his fangs in his transformed sate. The scent of the maiden's blood emanating from his fangs, there was blood mixed in with his fur and his fangs were stained pink.

"Ming Yue you didn't!" The Taisho uttered in disbelief.

The child in his dog form growled, showing no remorse.

_He did it he killed her. Why Ming Yue do you truly hate humans that much? _

_I was wrong about you Ming Yue, your hearts is cold and you are truly cruel. _

_You could never become a Fang of Power._

_And you are not my father._

The Taisho gazed sorely down at the lifeless girl, _this ruins everything_. The thought gripped his jaw as he clenched down on it and his eyes turned red.

~5~

Lady Moon ran as fast as she could, charging in full speed towards the power she felt which lead her back to the garden. In the instant she arrived she transformed.

The Taisho was already unveiled and towering over the cowering and dwarfed form of their son. His fangs showing fiercely and the scent of blood in the air told her everything that had happened. Without hesitation she charged forward and rammed into him.

The force of her blow was enough to barely faze him, but it did serve the purpose of distracting him from Ming Yue. With just enough leeway to force herself between them, while releasing a fierce growl and bark of her own. The Taisho unwilling to accept her interference barked back, even more enraged.

Ming Yue drew back against the back wall of the garden the presence of both his parents appearing in their true form within the confines of the castle garden was suffocating. The Taisho himself spanning the entire length of the garden and then some, that one of his back legs was propped up on the raised stone wall that separated the garden from the deep woods outside. His long curling tail extending out over the trees, with its long flowing fur brushing over the tree tops.

His snout nearly pinned down on Ming Yue when Lady Moon struck; fortunately the pup was not hurt, not yet. _She made it in time_. Ming Yue was terrified and began to back away along the wall. He had never seen his father in such a state. Though he had been with him when he transformed many times, he had yet to bear witness to his true ferocity when angered. In only his mere eight years of life he had yet to even observe the Taisho take a life, or to display his power in an actual battle. The times of recent years had been peaceful, and so the Taisho had been at ease merely observing and that's what Ming Yue knew.

The only action he ever saw came up in training or on the day the Taisho transformed to chase Yomi away during the time of the kidnapping, and came at him with an angered thundering aura, but that was it. Never in his life could Ming Yue have imagined that such a frightening power would ever be turned on him, at least not like this.

He shrunk away and unable to retain his emotions he turned and ran. The Taisho attempting to run after him but the lady leapt up and ensnared him with her claws and grasped his throat in her jaws. Knowing that her meager strength wasn't enough to hold him, she struggled, buying just enough time for Ming Yue to escape.

~6~

The sound of their struggle could be heard throughout the castle and for all the land around. The ground shook and the air vibrated with waves of powerful demon energy. Ming Yue ran, leaping from the castle walls he plunged into the forest and sprang through the trees, transforming back into his medial form and ran to a place far away. Largely forgotten, but not abandoned and weathered by time was an old temple. Running at full speed he vanished into the shadows of its narrow corridors. There was a lit place deep inside where several oil lamps burned along the walls. Panting and still trembling and the feeling of having been betrayed he paused before going into the light.

His tears had retuned though he couldn't feel them. All he could acknowledge was what happened, the image of his father's snarling angry face, his bearing fangs and an odd and highly disturbing feeling of something on his head. He threw his hands over the spot as to protect it from the feeling but it was no use. He began tugging at it, but the feeling remained.

There was nothing there or at least nothing now, but just a few moments ago… the memory could play back in his kind like images from a frightful dream. Fractured and chaotic flashes of what just took place.

Anyone would have thought it was something very nice, a thoughtful and nice thing to do to console a distressed child. And perhaps if it were any other child maybe it would have eased him and won over his trust, but not Ming Yue. A child whose nature was so reclusive and so private that even the wind blowing from the wrong direction was something of an omen to him, a child so overly sensitive that he could feel the distress of the cherry blossoms when they were being crushed underfoot by those unaware that such things even have feelings at all. Perhaps not in human world do they, but here in the demon world they did, in fact everything did, and Ming Yue could feel it.

A child that could pick up on the emotions and intent of anyone he comes in contact with like an instant input of information directly into his mind, a child that did not like being touched. The girl was harmless, and her intentions were pure but she had made the mistake of assuming kindness had any affect on a child like Ming Yue. That was her first mistake, the second was returning to the garden alone and unguarded. The third was touching the white hibiscus flower and severing its head from the plant, and that was something Ming Yue also hated. Cut flowers were like severed heads to him, but the worst mistake of all was thinking she could comfort the child by placing the severed head, hibiscus flower into the locks of his shiny silver hair.

In the instant she touched him he transformed. Her body was in his mouth length wise and he shook her like a ragdoll. That's all it took. He spit her out and in the same instant the Taisho appeared, appearing shocked and clearly outraged.

He could still taste her blood in his mouth, but what was more he could still feel the touch of her hand on his hair. He spotted an oil lamp on far wall across from him. Its low flame casting an eerie light into the corridor to make the space seem even smaller, defined amber colored space between shadows of pure darkness. The scent of the oil was thick in the air, and pungent to his sensitive nose. Still he ran to it and pulling it down from its holder tilted it letting the hot oil spill out over his hair.

~7~

The following day a messenger arrived at the castle with an urgent notice for the Taisho and for Lady Moon. The messenger was a small demon monk, and the letter was from the priest of the temple on the east side of the forest. After reading the message, both the Taisho and Lady Moon arrived at the Temple within minutes, though they did so separately.

The priest greeted them, though his demeanor was somber. Quickly he led them into the temple and to a room where he explained the reason for his letter. There on an old straw bed was Ming Yue lying unconscious upon thin sheets. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. As they looked closer they could see the signs and evidence of severe burns covering one full side of his body.

Neither parent spoke, while the priest explained to them what he saw.

Ming Yue had burned himself.

When he was finished silence ensued, until it was Lady Moon decided to break it. Saying coldly to her husband, "now do you understand? Ming Yue is not like you."

The Taisho said nothing, but just turned and left. He fled the temple and returned to the castle. Leaving Ming Yue and his wife behind at the temple, while he set forth to prepare for the coming aftermath.

~8~

In the month that followed, the Taisho reexamined Ming Yue's records, everything personal about the child had always been fully documented and stored away in carefully guarded files deep within the castles archives. The reason for this search was simple, the Taisho wanted to revoke his earlier intentions of naming Ming Yue or rather the demon Silver Fang as his heir.

When he found the document he needed he quickly read it over and frowned. It was Ming Yue's birth certificate. When he had rewritten this form several months ago he did so with great enthusiasm and pride over the prospect of renaming his son and entitling him Silver Fang, Heir of Power, a Lunar Fang—the great lord he could have made, but not now. Not after such a terrible display of his nature, it was understood that lunar Hounds were reclusive and cold, but they were never very powerful.

If compared to other demons of common class or to lower lords their power was considerable. Clearly refined and superior, yet paled in comparison to a Fang, the Lunar Hound was never really a threat, but not Ming Yue… Ming Yue was different, powerful. And now after having been given a taste of the prospect of power, the Taisho shuttered, at the mistake he had made.

Ming Yue was indeed a demon with the potential to over thrown him if given the opportunity his mind could only scream out at the prospect; _I can never allow that to happen! _White Moon was right;_ you just wait until you see what type of lord he will become. _Her words now echoing though him, _you cannot change our son's nature to suit your whims!_

Damn her. I should have listened.

Taking a pot of ink and a brush he dabbed the brush in the ink, his eyes set on the names on the paper. Ming Yue's birth certificate, the names 'Bright Moon' of the Lunar Hounds, and Yin Ji n the 'Silver Fang' of the Inuyoukai, standing out like old jewel both which had shined so brightly to him before now dimmed in his eyes like perfect beauties that were revealed to hide dark secrets, secrets he wanted bared from the world. Do not hesitate, he told himself and applied the tip of the brush to the paper.

The black ink made the first mark, and he knew there was no turning back. The first name that was blotched out was Ming Yue. He smeared it with ink covering it completely, he could have done no better to have reached that name then if he had tore it from the paper and burned away, the next went Yin Ji n. a name he had only wrote down several months before, now lay entirely erased before him, and just like that the demon upon whom he had endowed such affection was suddenly nameless, no one as if he had been complete defaced or never existed at all—no. he knew he could not do that. His son was only a child, still no more than a stage four year old—there was still time.

Still time he thought to make things right. He can learn. Everything he had shown so far was rooted in childish immaturity _I will leave his true fate for when he becomes a man_. Only then will we know his true nature. Until then… he had thought of disowning him, of seeking a new son, a replacement, but could not there was still some trace of love for the child he brought into the world even if it was rooted in the hope that he would prove himself a better man once he matures.

_If he pleases me and I approve of him then I will pass all rights to him and he shall inherit that nation, but if he doesn't then I will revoke everything, he will get nothing. So be it_. This is what he wanted to be his plan and yet, _one day Ming Yue will meet a man, and when he does that demon will become lord here not Ming Yue._

The Taisho could not shake it; the possibility was indeed a true threat. If not Ming Yue then someone else… _this cannot be, I know what I must do. I must fulfill our family's legacy by siring a Fang, only through him will the nation's future be secured_.

_My first born son, the Lunar Hound will have his challenger, one to who he will accept as his mate and to whom he will lose. There will be no foreign powers having their say here! This child isn't born yet, he will be. All I need is a mate. _

_A new mate, but who? _

_For this I will search, but in the mean time my son will seek power. I set him on this course, it was a mistake, but is my fault to bear. I will bear it, and the first thing I will do is insure that everyone will know what to expect. What type of demon my first son will be from here on—I will not pray that I am wrong, for I know that I am not… I can already smell the blood in his future, the senselessness I have unleashed, and no matter how much it will come back to haunt me I will never regret the decision I shall make this day. _

With this as his objective once again he dabbed the brush in the ink and touched the tip to the paper, then with perfect precision inscribed a name in ancient Chinese of a name that in any language would mean only one thing, 'to be a perfect destroyer' the name of a killer, Sesshomaru.


End file.
